Blast From the Future
by BreakMYDawn
Summary: Renesmee and her siblings and cousins go back in time to see their parents before they were born. will they get back in time for Renesmee's biggest day of her life? Who imprints on who? Will Edward be able to stop evrything from happening?
1. Complications

**A/N this is my first story. i got the idea from a friend and decided to make my own version. Thanks! Hope you like it! I will try to update, but school and my swim team comes first.**

**Blast from the Future**

Renesmee POV

We were sitting in my room just talking when my little brother brought up an idea.

"Hey Sis?" Masen asked.

"Yes?" we all looked to him.

"Have you ever wanted to go back in time and see Mom and Dad back before even you were born? When Mom was human."

"Well I mean I guess, it sounds fun, but I don't know."

"Oh come on, Carson's power is going back in time. Why cant we see it for once?" He whined and gestured to Carson.

"No, Dad said we can never use it because we don't know how it works," I protested.

"Ugh, fine. Your no fun ever since you got engaged to Jacob," he pouted.

"Thank you, one of us needs to be mature now."

My little sister Lizzie started falling asleep in my lap. I picked her up and started walking down the hallway to her room.

"Nessie?"

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"Can we sleep in your room? All of us? Just for tonight," she said with sleep taking over.

"Sure," I said and turned around back to my room and put her in my bed on the opposite side.

"Lizzie wants us all to sleep in here," I told Masen Mary, Emily, Carson, and Aaron.

"Okay,"They said in unison and went to get changed and everything they needed.

All the adults were out on a hunting trip and I was a babysitter tonight. I walked into the bathroom off of my bedroom and got ready for bed. I walked back into my room and Mary got into my king sized bed next to sleeping Lizzie and Aaron and Masen and Carson took my pull out couch. Emily slept on the floor in front of my closet.

'Good night guys," I told them and clicked off the light.

"Good night Ness," I got from a few non sleeping mouths.

I walked down stairs and sat on the couch reading a book since I wasn't tired yet. I got a cup of apple juice and sat in the corner with a lamp on and started reading Wuthering Heights.

After about thirty minutes I got a little tired and went up stairs to my bedroom. I snuck in and laughed when I saw Lizzie curled up with my favorite blanket by her head. I guess she missed my scent.

I slipped in beside her and took the blanket away and threw in over us and she snuggled into my side and I kissed the top of her head and dreamt about Jake and the wedding.


	2. What now?

Chapter 2

I woke up in the middle of the night to a ruffling noise in my room. I sat up carefully not to disturb Lizzie that was now laying on my arm. My eyes took a second to adjust and I saw Carson standing in the middle of the room.

"Carson go back to sleep..." I moaned to him.

"Masen gets what he asked for," I saw his white teeth shine in the dark room.

"Carson, No!" I shouted at him, but couldn't get up since Lizzie was on my arm. Next thing I knew I opened my eyes to trees above my head and a cloud covered sky.

Where am I? Wait, I remember Carson standing in the middle of the room and he snapped his fingers. Great, he used his power. I am going to be in so much trouble because I was in charge. Another house arrest on the way. My warden is named Dad and Mom is the security. I always got on house arrest before I was engaged to Jake because he helped fuel my rebellious side and now that we are serious, I just don't have the urge anymore to do it.

I sat up and I was fully dressed in jeans, converse and a hoodie. I looked around and everyone else was still asleep. I stood up and looked around as I walked over to Masen.

"Get up Masen," I said and kicked him gently in the side.

"Hmm...no..."

"Masen, this is a time to get up now," I said a little louder.

'Fine, I am up," he said and opened his eyes and gasped.

"Where are we?" he shouted to me.

"In the woods, obviously, but Carson used his stupid power and now we are back in time."

"No need for your sarcasm," he frowned," he actually used it? Oh he is in so much trouble with Uncle Emmett."

I rolled my eyes and helped him up as he dusted himself off, I went and got Lizzie up. Masen got Aaron and Mary and Emily. Wait where is Carson?

"Masen?"

"Yeah, Sis?"

"Where is Carson?

"Ugh, that idiot!" Emily shouted and ran off.

"Emily! Wait!" I ran after her as everyone followed.

I caught up to her and she finally stopped.

"We need to stick together and when we find Carson I will help you tear him apart. Okay?" Emily had her finals coming up and she was a straight A student and doesn't like to miss it.

"Alright," she nodded.

"Maybe we can find the road and walk home?" Masen asked.

"Yes, that might be the best possibility," Aaron said. He must have learned some survival tactics with his dad.

"What are we going to do if we find the house? We can't just walk in like we own the place. Well not right now anyway." Mary asked.

"True," I said and Lizzie took my hand.

"Maybe, we can explain to them what is happening to us. Wait, what is the date?" Masen asked.

I pulled out my phone with my unoccupied hand and looked at the date. Fantastic, it's July 2, 2006. Two months before I was born.

"It's July 2, 2006. Two months before I was born," I told them.

Emily sighed and Mary sat beside her on the ground. Aaron and Masen decided to find Carson and tell him to come back so we can figure this out. I am just angry and wanted to get out my frustration. I ran up to a tree and kicked it. I heard cracking and then it started to slowly fall to the forest floor. That idiot! He knew what was going on! He knew! Lizzie walked up behind me and tugged my sleeve.

"Nessie, are you okay?" she asked with tears in her eyes. I felt bad. I must have scared her and when I turned around Mary and Emily were just staring at me.

I knelt down and wiped her face.

"Yes, Lizzie I am fine. Don't worry about me okay?"

"I miss Mommy and Daddy," she sniffled.

"It's alright. We will see them soon. I hope."

As I was hugging and comforting my little sister, Masen and Aaron ran up to the small clearing we were in. They were out of breath, only something that happened when they ran as fast as they could or something major happened.

"Ness, hurry. Something has happened."


	3. Taking it in

Things couldn't possibly get any worse, could they? I was hoping they wouldn't when I was chasing Masen and Aaron through the woods. Then I heard it, the terrifiying screams of Carson. I busted through the thick bushes and seen a sandy colored Seth pinning Carson to the forest floor, teeth bared. I stood my ground a few feet away and yelled at Seth.

"Get off, Seth!"

He grunted and let Carson go as he walked over to me, jumped up and hid behind me, still holding onto my jacket. I gulped. I couldn't come to hurt Seth or be discovered by the pack yet or my family.

"Seth! Go now!" He stopped in his tracks and backed away and disappeared into the bushes across from us. I heard Lizzie and Carson holding back their sobs. I turned and knelt in front of Carson.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"N-No I-I am f-fine," he wiped away his tears and I stood and ruffled his hair.

"Alright, now that that is over, Aaron what is our best bet?"

"Well," he sighed," best thing to do is find the road, phone, or family member. That's what Dad always said."

Jasper taught him well.

"Great, lets get to the road and see what to do then."

They nodded and Aaron lead the way with Mary at his side. I walked with Lizzie in the back while Emily, Carson and Masen walked ahead. Lizzie started to fall asleep so I put her on my back. It was getting dark and I knew we would all need sleep soon. As I thought this Emily yawned.

We found the road when it started to drizzle outside and my phone started ringing. We were about 5 miles from our house. I knew who was calling right away...Mom...because the phone was playing the ringtone I assigned to her. I set Lizzie down so I could reach my back pocket to get it out. As I did, Masen and Carson were bickering and hit my arm which made my phone fly into the wet murky road. I scowled at them and Lizzie ran of to get it.

"I got it Nessie!" she shouted. I saw head lights of a car coming down the road. It was going to fast for the twisty street.

I ran out and snatched Lizzie and my phone, but the car was going to fast. I saw my life flash before my eyes. My birth, the Volturi, Jake, and now present time. I turned and faced my back toward the car to protect Lizzie better.

"Nessie! Watch out!" I heard someone scream from the side of the road. I couldn't tell who it was.

I heard screeching of tires on the wet pavement then the low purring of the engine. I turned back around slowly and saw white lights in my eyes. I must be dead then because why would I be seeing white lights? I looked at the front of the car, wait so I am alive after all, I couldn't see the terrified faces of the people inside due to the fact that the white lights were headlights in my face and it was dark. I saw the driver door open and a silhouette of a man get out.

The wind shifted and I smelt the sweet scent of lilac, sunshine, love, and warmth. Right then I new who it was, Dad. I took in the plains of his face and it made me feel at home again. I saw his lips moving, oops he was trying to talk to me.

"Miss? Hello? Are you okay?" He said and Lizzie shifted in my arms at his voice. Masen and everyone ran over and got behind me.

"Uh, yeah. I am fine," I told Dad as the passenger door popped open and a shadow of a woman got out. The scent of my one and only mother filled the air. She smelt different. Duh! She was human. I mentally kicked myself.

"Edward," she said in her ruff voice or I guess it was her normal voice since it was no longer burdened by bells," we need to get them to Carlisle to make sure they are ok."

I turned back to my Dad.

"Alirght Bella. Get back in the car, it's cold and raining," it was raining? I didn't notice until he said something, so I put Lizzie's hood up.

She nodded and got back into the car.

"Are they all with you?" Dad asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, everyone get into my car," he told us. Wow I was actually getting to ride in the famous Volvo that I have heard about. Mom and Dad sold it not long after I was born. Wait! Crap, mindreader! I looked down and grabbed Masen's hand.

_Are you shielding us?_

He deicreetly nodded. Thank God!

"I don't think we can all fit in your car," Carso said.

"Don't worry. We can manage," he said and opened the back door. Masen, Carson and Aaron ran into the back seat.

"Thanks," I said and motioned for Mary and Emily to follow.

Mary sat on Masen's lap and Emily sat on Aaron's. There wasn't anymore room, so Lizzie had to sit on Mom's lap in the front seat. I think that Lizzie liked it since she was missing Mom anyway. Mom didn't seem to mind.

"What were you seven doing on the side of the road at eight at night?" Dad asked, breaking the silence.

"We were hiking and we got lost,"Great save Aaron.

"Huh," Dad said. Hopefully he bought it.

" Do you have any relatives we can call when we see Carlisle?"

"No Sir, we don't," Masen told him.

"Are they all yours?" Mom asked me. I think I threw up in my mouth a little. Don't get me wrong I love them all, but they can get a little annoying sometimes.

"Ew sick. No! That is my sister your talking about!" Masen yelled and we all laughed a little.

"No, Masen and Lizzie are my brother and sister and the rest are my cousins."

We laughed a little more and we pulled into the long drive way of our house. The only thing missing was the scent of wolf and us and a large shed in the side yard. Grandma built it for the wolves in case they ran out of clothes or they were hungry. Never know when a wolf emergency will happen.

We parked in the dry, warm garage and Dad got out to open Mom's door and Masen got out and opened mine. Taught well.

"Food!" Carson yelled and ran into the house.

"Carson get ba-" I was cut off by Dad.

"You are all welcome to any thing here."

We walked into the living room and Emily and Mary sat on the couch with their dads. The boys followed carson's lead. Only difference in here was our pictures scattered throughout the house and of course our scents, but an older Tv and game system occupied the Tv stand.

"Hello, you all must be friends of Bella's and Edward's?" Grandma asked walking into the room,"Bella, I think your dinner was stolen."

"It's alright Esme. Actually we were looking for Carlisle."

"Yes, dear he is in his study."

"Thank you," He said and started up the stairs.

I turned to Grandma and introduced myself.

"Hi, I am Renesmee, nice to meet you," I said and followed Dad and Mom up the steps. Grandma nodded and returned to the kitchen.

Dad knocked on the door and waited for a verbal reply I assumed.

"Come in," Grandpa said from the other side of the door.

"Hi Carlisle. I need you to give this woman and her little sister a check up," he said and we walked into the room as Grandpa stood up.

"Of course," he patted the exam table as a signal for me to sit down. I placed Lizzie on the table then I sat on it.

"What is the cause for this late night visit?" Grandpa asked Dad.

"Long story," Dad said and he explained what happened and I threw a few comments in as well.

Grandpa continued to examin us, but paused when he put his stethescope to my heart. Dad must have been to preoccupied to notice that we were different. His eyes went wide and he looked at me then back at Dad. I guess having a silent conversation. Mom sat in the corner chair and seemed bored.

Before they could say anything, my phone started playing Mom's familiar lullaby and Mom looked up and started paying attention. Dad looked at me then back at my phone which was across the room with Lizzie's jacket that I put there to dry earlier. He grabbed it and his face became shocked because my phone said MOM CALLING and had a picture of her as a vampire in her room with me. He let the phone ring and looked back at me.

Now what do I say? We are from the future and you are my parents? I mean come on. As i thought this Dad's eyes went wider and he just looked stunned. Dang it! Masen was to busy stuffing his face to keep shielding me.

"Surprise?" I whispered and shrugged.

Dad started walking across the floor toward me. Was he going to yell at me like he always does? Atleast it can't be that bad than when I drag raced Mom's Ferrari in Las Vegas. Crap! Stupid! Mentally kicking myself again.

"I am not going to yell at you, but we are talking about that later," he walked over and gave me a hug that I have been begging for since I seen him in the road. I felt at home when he put me in his embrace. I looked over his shoulder and Mom and Grandpa had a confused look on their faces.

Dad backed up and walked over to Mom and grabbed her around the waist.

"Renesmee, I think we need a family meeting."

I nodded and he lead the way back to the living room. Everone was grouped and ready for the news to come. I sat on the floor by Masen's legs and Mom took the chair beside me and everyone else had places around the room. Dad stood at the head of the circle.

"We have been blessed...these are our children from the future," everyone gasped and Mom looked over at me.

"Impossible," Aunt Rose whispered.

"Interesting," Grandpa said. He always found everything interesting that he hasn't ever written notes about.

"It's true," I said to everyone, but was looking at Mom.

"Renesmee, I think you should explain," Dad said and we switched places.

"As you know, I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Renee and Esme for my first name and Carlisle and Charlie for my middle name," Grandma and Grandpa smiled," We are from the future. 10 years to be exact. I will be born in two months from now. Masen Anthony Cullen is my brother and was born 7 years after me. Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Lizzie, was born two months ago. We are the kids of Bella and Edward. Mary Alice Cullen and Aaron Lee Cullen are twins and were born 8 years after me, they are the kids of Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Carson Tate Cullen was born a few months after them. Emily Lillian Cullen was born 9 years after me. Carson and Emily are the kids of Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett."

There were tears in our parents eyes that could not be shed. Everything was quiet, the only thing you could hear was our heart beats and breathing.

"How?" asked Grandma.

"Grandpa made a potion that reactivates a vampire's reproductive system for one potion per birth. That's how they were all born, but not me."

"How were you born?" Mom asked. I took in a deep breath.

"You got pregnant with me on your honeymoon. A month later I was born and it killed you," everyone gasped, but Masen and Lizzie. They have heard it before. Tears started runnong down my cheeks at the thought of me killing Mom," Dad saved you in the knick of time and you are fine now. Jacob imprinted on me just after I was born while you were still being saved by Dad."

"HE WHAT!" Dad screamed.

"Dad, it's ok. You are cool with it in the future," He sat back down and calmed down.

"Continue please," Aunt Alice asked.

"There's not much left to say."

"Why were you in the woods?" Mom asked.

"Stupid Carson used his power to send us back in time after we have been told by Dad that we were forbidden to use it," Uncle Emmett scowled at his son," You all were on a hunting trip and I was babysitting and he used it, then we woke up in the woods and Carson was attcked by Seth. I scared him off and Aaron said we need to find the road," Uncle Jasper smiled at Aaron," Then Mom was calling me, future Mom, and I pulled out my phone and Masen and Carson were bickering and they bumped my arm and it flew into the road. Lizzie wanted to help and get it, and I ran out to get her. Dad almost hit us with his Volvo and now we are here."

"What are your other powers?" Uncle Jasper asked. Everyone else was too stunned to speak.

"I can place my thoughts into your head with my touch and it can get passed any shield, even Mom's."

"I can read minds, but I can turn it off and on," Lizzie stated.

"I have Mom's shield," Masen spoke up.

"I can see the future like Mom and Aaron can detect emotions like Dad," Mary told everyone. She also is the speaker of those two and inherited Aunt Alice's gene for shopping addiction. Dad chuckled.

"Carson well you know his power and I can move things with my mind," Emily said.

"Sweet!" Uncle Emmett boomed.

"Wait how did you know Carson's power if you hae never used it before?" Grandpa asked.

"Eleazar," Dad, Lizzie and I said in unison. Everyone laughed.

"Yay! New shopping buddy!" Aunt Alice yelped and clapped her hands together like an excited seal.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"No, not at the moment. Lets wait till tomorrow then we can talk somemore," Grandma said," Let them sleep. Do you sleep?"

"Yes, Grandma. We do," Masen chuckled.

"OKay, well take your parent's bedrooms since they don't need them." she said.

All of the younger kids ran upstairs to get some sleep while Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett started a game of cards in the dinning room. I slumped on the couch with my head in my hands and Masen sat down beside me and rubbed my back. Dad took Lizzie upstairs to his bedroom and Mom sat with us.

"Nessie, everything is okay now. Don't worry."

"I am not worried about being accepted into the family. I am worried if we will make it back in time for the big day."

"Even if we don't he will understand. I promise," sometimes he felt like the big brother, but he was 3 and looked like a 10 year old. He gave me a reassuring hug.

"Who will understand?" Mom asked.

"Uh, I would rather say that tomorrow."

"Ok, I am just glad you are here actually. I never thought I would have 1 kid especially 3."

"Yeah, mind blowing huh?"

"Definetly, but wouldn't have it any other way," she said and sat wth us on the couch and gave us a hug," I saw you earlier crying, don't think that it was your fault that you ended my human life. As long as I am with you, then everything is okay."

"I know, you tell me over and over. Speaking of which, you have probably blowed up my phone."

Masne and her laughed," Probably."

I pulled out my phone and Dad was calling at the moment. Mom grabbed the phone and looked at the picture I had for when he called. It was him in the yard with Masen on his back and Lizzie in his arms and me standing beside him. We were all looking at the camera, but Masen was pulling Dad's hair. Mom laughed at it.

"Haha, I remeber that day. We were having a picnic for my birthday a few weeks ago."

"How old are you?" Mom asked.

"I am only 3, but Nessie is 17. Atleast she looks her age now," he mock punched my arm.

"Only 3?"

"Yeah, us hybrids mature in 7 years because of our progressive growth rate," I said.

"Wow, and you said Lizzie was only 2 months old? She looks 3 already."

"Yeah we grow up fast."

Dad walk in then.

"May I join you?"

"Sure, Dad," Masen told him and he sat with us on the couch too.

"Wait, I have more pictures on my phone!" I said and took it back from Mom.

I gave her the phone back with a picture of her and Dad and me, a few years after I was born. We were sitting at the park on blankets and I had a sandwich in my hand.

"That was the 4th of July picnic at the park," I told them.

Mom clicked the next picture. It was Masen and Dad with Grandpa Charlie on his boat fishing. I was in the background on the dock falling into the water because Jake pushed me.

"Mom, you took that picture just in time," Masen said and we all laughed.

"Yeah, but I was mad at Jake and made him go all the way back home and get me cnew clothes."

She clicked the next picture. Dad was pulling Mom into a building and she was trying to get away. The building said _Bubba's Skydiving_.

"Did he ever get me to do it?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, he made you do it. Even though you are indestructable now, you still were against it," Dad and I laughed.

The next picture was Dad taking a picture with Mom in the garage, but I was in the background sneaking into Mom's car.

"Was that the night?" Dad asked.

"No, you caught me after the picture was taken. I didn't even get the car started."

"Good," He said and Mom yawned and Masen was asleep on her shoulder.

"Time for bed," I said and Dad grabbed Masen off of Mom and I picked her up. Her face was priceless.

"Whoa! How are you carrying me?" she said stunned. I laughed.

"Perks of being half vampire, you have super strength," I shrugged and she nodded. I followed Dad upstairs and placed Mom on the bed and covered her up. Lizzie automatically curled up into her chest. Dad put Masen on the couch with a pillow and blanket and I kicked my shoes off and got in beside Mom and Lizzie.

"Good night everybody," Dad said and ghosted out of the room.

I wasn't quite tired yet, so I grabbed my phone and looked at the missed calls. I had 20 missed calls from Mom and 5 from Dad with a few worried and ngry texts between the two.

"We are worried about you huh?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, when aren't you?"

"True," she laughed and tried not to wake Lizzie that was still cuddled up to her side.

"What do I say back to them?"

"I would want to hear that your okay. Tell them or us that you will talk to them in the morning."

"Alright."

I decided to text them the same message.

_We are okay, don't worry. I will explain in the morning, but we are in good hands. Good night, love you both. Love Your Daughter, Renesmee._

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night Mom," I said and a few minutes later she was asleep. I grabbed my phone one last time and snapped a picture of Mom and Lizzie sleep together.

When are you ever going to see that again? I put my phone back on the night stand and a few thought ran through my head. How do we get back? When will be get back? If we get back, will it be in time for my wedding?"

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review! I know I am a little late with updating. I am on Fall Break so I took a few days to update. I will try to update every Sunday. If you have ideas for any future chapters that you would like to mention, then tell me. If you like it so far or you hate it tell me what I can do to fix it and I forgot to mention that I don't own Twilight, SM does, sadly. Thanks again! Review!**


	4. Holidays

I woke up to the sun streaming through the trees and into the small, but nice bedroom. I sat up and squinted through the sunlight and saw that blankets were strewn all around the room. Masen, Lizzie and Mom must be awake. I decided to get up, I threw my legs over the side of the bed and saw a pile of clothes on the chair by the door. I looked at my phone and I had more missed calls by Mom. I sighed and got up from the king sized bed which kept calling me back to fall back asleep.

I walked over to the pile of clothes and grabbed them and walked to the bathroom. I looked through the clothes and my eyes 'bout popped out of their sockets when I picked up the small piece of fabric. A cocktail dress? Alice, are we going partying at 11:00 in the morning? I decided to take some of Mom's clothes from the boxes in Dad's closet since she is moving in, her stuff is here. I grabbed new jeans and a T-shirt with my shoes and went to meet everyone down stairs.

Everyone was sitting in the living room watching the Tv.

"Hey Nessie. Finally woke up?" Uncle Emmett teased and ruffled my hair.

"Good morning to you too Em," I said and tried to fix my hair again.

"What are you wearing?" Aunt Alice asked a little upset.

"Yeah, Ness, what are you wearing," Mary asked.

"The dress you gave me was a little to much, so I borrowed some of Mom's. I have her fashion sense not yours. That's why you have Mary," I said and slumped on the couch next to Mom.

Aunt Alice stomped off and Mary followed her mother. Masen was stuffing his face with breakfast on the other side of Mom.

"Masen, do you ever stop eating?" Emiy asked,"It gets gross after awhile."

"No, I am a growing boy, I need my food," He said with a mouthful.

"More like a growing idiot," I muttered, so Mom couldn't hear.

"Har Har," he said and kept eating.

"I really need to call Mom, but I am afraid how she is going to react," I said and looked at my phone.

"I can't react that badly, can I?" Mom asked.

"You would be surprised. Might as well get it over with," I said and dialed her phone number. She answered on the first ring.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Should we make her talk to Lizzie and butter her up?" I asked Masen.

"Yeah! Do it!," Dad smack his arm,"..or not."

I put the phone back to my ear.

"We are at home, but before you overreact and Dad starts tearing apart the house inch by inch, let me explain. We are in the past, Carson used his dumb ability and shot us back in time. I said no and he did it anyway!"

"Really? What time are you in because if-Hey!" I heard shuffling and then Dad's voice came on the phone.

"Speaker now!" Mom even flinched at the sound and I put it on speaker and sat the phone on the table.

"Ok, your on speaker," I shouted to the phone.

"This is way worse than you taking your Mom's car and drag racing in Vegas. No, this is worse then you driving the Vanquish off the cliff into the ocean!" Mom gasped next to me and Dad sighed really loud.

"I know what is to come when we get back. More house arrest, I got it."

"Don't get smart with me, it will be double the amount from last time."

"What was last time?" Mom asked.

"12 months," my siblings and cousins said in unison.

"Where are you?" we heard Mom in the back ground yelling at him," Bella, be quiet for a second please,love."

Mom and Dad laughed because they thought it was funny to hear themselves bicker on the phone.

"We are in the past, Carson used his power that you said was forbidden and now we are stuck here."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, Dad. We have never used it before," Masen said.

"We are going to have to postpone the we-"

"No! Don't, we have a week to figure it out. Just tell him our issue and hopefully we will be back before then. We have a week ,so if we can't figure it out by then, then I will call and tell you."

"The past us are in charge and behave."

"Don't worry,Edward, we got it covered." Mom said.

Silence was radiating from the phone.

"Dad, you can breath. It's just Mom."

"I know, but it's weird to hear her voice when she is yelling behind me and she is human."

"It's weird on this end of the phone too, Dad."

"Alright, here is your mother," he said and we heard more shuffling and a loud smack and Dad shouted 'ow'.

Mom laughed at that.

"Eddie got his butt handed to him," Uncle Emmett laughed.

"Are Lizzie and Masen ok?" Mom asked on the phone.

"Hey I heard myself on the phone! Give it here Bella!" Uncle Emmett shouted and we heard a smack.

"Shut up she is talking to the kids you idiot!" Aunt Rose said on the phone. Uncle Emmett looked at Aunt Rose and smiled.

"Yeah, Mom we are fine," Lizzie told her.

"Good, just don't knock down the house again and turn it into rubble."

"Again?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"Yes, they pummeled the cottage to bits, but we rebuilt it. Oops, you probably don't know about that yet. What time are you in anyway?"

"Almost a month before your wedding," Aaron said.

"Oooo that means you haven't been to Isle Es- oops, said to much again. Um anyway, behave yourself and have fun. I probably won't allow you to do it again. And stay away from Jake while your there."

"Why!? You know I can't do that Mom."

"Well on his end the imprint hasn't happened yet and he is still in Northern Canada right now, so he won't be back till our wedding."

"Jake is in Northern Canada!" Mom shouted.

"Yeah, I have said to much again. Anyway love you all! Your parents also say they miss and love you all! Bye!"

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Aunt Bella."

I grabbed the phone off the table and clicked it off.

"Well, that was weird," Uncle Jasper said.

"Yeah it is even harder living with them," Lizzie said. Everyone laughed at her innocence

"Now what is this about going to Las Vegas?" Mom asked.

"Uh, I stole your car and drove to the Vegas strip and drag raced this guy for pink slips. I beat him and took his car, but Dad took it and impounded it."

"What kind of car ws it?" Aunt Rose asked.

" A Bugatti Veyron Super Sport..."

"What!? Edward you could have given it to me!"

"I will do that when the time comes," Dad told her and Aunt Rose started grumbling with her arms crossed.

"Well, Uncle Emmett smashed Dad's piano." Masen said.

Dad looked at Uncle Emmett and squeezed his hands into fists.

"Uh oh," Uncle Emmett said and jumped over the couch and ran for the back chased. We all followed," Help! Sombody help, I am going to die!"

Uncle Emmett climbed a 150 ft tree and Dad started chucking boulders at him. Mom and Jasper held back the kids because they wanted to watch.

"I want to do it!" Masen yelled and flew past me, hurting my arm in the process.

"Masen, get back here!" Mom shouted, but he ignored her and dodged a boulder and climbed the same tree.

"I got him," I said and flew after him.

I climbed the adjacent tree and shouted to Masen.

"Get down! You are giving Mom a heart attack. She is human, so she can have one right now!"

"Fine," he said and started climbing down. Dad stopped throwing rocks at us and Masen slipped on a tree branch and started falling down toward the ground.

"Masen!" Mom yelled.

"Emily!" I yelled to her and she nodded, then Masen stopped abruptly in mid-air. Our parents eyes went wide. Masen was slowly floating to the ground and Emily dropped hm the last 2 ft.

"Thanks Emily," Masen said.

"No problem. Now everyone has seen my power in action,"she smiled.

Uncle Emmett dropped to the ground with a loud thud and made inch deep foot prints in the grass. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ness, you too before you get hurt!" Grandma shouted. My arm was already healed from where Masen bruised it and so I found a good branch and flew from the tree. I decided to do a few flips then I landed with a mute thud. I threw my arms in the air to signify my landing pose.

"I say a 9," Masen said.

"9," Aaron commented.

"10!" Lizzie shouted.

"10," Emily proclaimed.

"9,"Mary stated not amused because she was looking at her nails.

"2," Carson taunted.

"Oh you think you can do better?" I asked, taunting back. The adults just stared at us.

Carson started running for the tree, but Uncle Emmett caught him by the waist,"I think we have had enough people falling from trees today."

* * *

We decided to go to dinner as a family. Lizzie flew ahead into the Volvo. We pulled out and started down the road.

"Where do you want to go eat?" Dad asked.

"La Bella Italia!" Masen and I shouted and Mom and Dad laughed at our choice.

"What is so great about this place?" Lizzie asked.

"You only told Masen and I the story."

"Ah I see," he said and grabbed Mom's hand.

"Dad you can tell me. I may look like I am 2, but I have the intelligence of a 18 year old," she pouted. Sometimes I wonder.

"It was the first place that I took your mother on our first 'date' I guess you could say."

"Oh..." Lizzie said and started messing with my phone.

It was silent for awhile and all you could hear was the low purring of the engine and the wurring of the trees outside. I was looking out the window at the darkened sky. I wish Jake was here because then he would be making me laugh or making a joke out of everything. Masen finally broke the silence.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Masen?"

"Do you ever regret having to change Mom as the only option?" that was a kick in the gut.

"Uh I think that that's a question for my other self," he said and looked over at Mom who wasn't paying attention and just looking out the window.

"OK, I guess."

We pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. I helped Lizzie get out of the car while she was still playing with my phone. The family pulled in right after us and I put Lizzie's coat on her because it was starting to get cold outside. Hybrids may have an above average temperature, but Lizzie finds a way to get freezing cold at random moments. Mom got out of the car and she huddled against my arm to keep warm. I felt fine, it wasn't that cold. I was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Alright, we need to get our story straight for our public appearance. Nessie is my long lost biological sister and she is babysitting the kids."

We all nodded and continued inside. We stopped at the hostess podium. Lizzie was telling me about how she thought the lights were really pretty and that she wants to keep my phone for dinner. I laughed at her and the hostess walked up to us.

"Party of 15," Grandpa said and the hostess's eyes went wide.

"Right t-this way," we followed her to the middle of the room while the other workers pulled tables together to seat us all.

We sat around the cluster of tables and our waitress walked up and Mom groaned and crossed her arms on the table and hid her face in them.

"May I get your drink orders?" she asked looking at Dad the entire time.

"Uh yes, 8 waters and 7 cokes, please."

"No Dadd-Mr. Edward, I want apple juice," Lizzie stated and kept playing with my phone and playing the role of a kid I babysit.

"Ok, Lizzie. 6 cokes and 1 apple juice," he smiled at the lady and Mom smacked his arm and winced under the table and held her hand.

"Coming right up here are your menus,"Grandma took them and passed them around the table.

The adults groaned because they had to eat human food to keep up appearance. Mom was hiding behind her menu , so I put my hand on her's.

_Do you want me to ask Masen to shield the waitress's thoughts? I know it's bugging you._

She nodded. I knew she was uncomfortable with Dad being able to hear the woman's thoughts about him and her. Lizzie was sitting inbetween us, so I reached casually across Lizzie and touched the skin showing on his shoulder and neck.

_Shield the thoughts of the waitress because it is the same one she met a long time ago and it's bothering her._

He casually nodded and kept looking at the menu. The same lady came back with a note pad and pen.

"Ready to order?" she asked still gawking at Dad.

"Yes, 7 side salads, 3 mushroom ravioli and 5 chicken strip dinners,"Dad told her.

"Okay, coming up,"she said and collected the menus and smiled at Dad and walked away. This lady was really ticking me off. No wonder Mom hates her.

The food came and Lizzie wouldn't eat her food.

"Lizzie you need to eat your dinner,"Mom said taking a bite.

"No," she pouted. The 2 month old was coming out in her.

"She won't eat it till Dad cuts it up and drenches it with ketchup," I told them and took a sip of coke.

Dad rolled his eyes and stood up and walked over to her plate and cut up her chicken strips and covered them in ketchup. He sat back down and Mary spit coke everywhere.

"Ew, this isn't diet!" she said and Aunt Alice was handing her a napkin.

"Then don't drink it, Mary. Take your Mom's water."

"Fine," she said and took the water.

We made it through dinner with no other casualities and got back to the cars. We finally made it home after Carson and Aaron fell in the parking lot and ripped there jeans at the knees. Lizzie fell asleep in the car so I took her upstairs and placed her on the bed and got her some pajamas.

"Arms up, " I told her and she lifted them while I pulled her shirt over her head.

"Is Mommy going to tuck me in?" she asked.

"I will go get her," I walked half way down the steps and poked my head over the rail," Mom, Lizzie wants you to tuck her in."

"Alright," she got up from the couch and followed me up the steps back to the bedroom. I stood by the door while she kissed Lizzie's forehead and tucked her in. Another thing I wish I could get back. She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I won't forget my other baby girl," she said. That warmed my heart to the core.

"Glad you didn't," I said and she walked into Dad's closet and got her pajamas and a pair for me. She threw them and they flew toward the open window. I ran at hybrid speed and grabbed them before they flew all the way out.

"Sorry," she said and walked to the bathroom.

"S'okay," I told her and sat on the side of the bed. I hooked my phone up to the charger and decided to call Mom.

She answered again on the first ring.

"Hey Ness, everything ok?"

"Yeah, just thought I would say good night."

"OK. Are Lizzie and Masen there?'

"Yeah, but Lizzie is passed out on the bed and I think Masen is hanging out with Dad downstairs."

"Oh," she seemed sad, I guess she wanted to talk to them," ok well good night I guess. Love you."

"Love you too, good night. Bye."

_Click_

I sat my phone down and started taking off my locket that Mom got me when I was little. I only take it off to sleep.

"What is that?" Mom asked walking back into the dark room.

"Oh it's just a locket you got me for Christmas when I was little. Before the Volturi came for me," I handed it to her as she sat beside me.

"The Volturi came for you? Why?"

"Long story short, they thought I was an immortal child and wanted to kill me, but we scared them away. They don't bother us anymore."

"What does this mean?" she said pointing at the saying chisled inside.

"More than my own life."

"How sweet and it's true."

"Yeah," I said yawning.

"Go ahead and get some sleep. We have tomorrow and Jasper and Emmett are ready for it with fireworks."

"Ok good night," I said and slipped into the bed beside Lizzie and she pulled the blanket over me.

"Goodnight, sweetie," she walked out of the room and back down stairs.

If only everyday was as easy as this. With that I fell asleep next to my little sister, watchng the trees sway in the nightly wind.

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks again for reading! Please review. Tell me any mistakes or future chapter ideas that you would like to read about. I love Lizzie! She is so cute! Hope to have more funny Lizzie moments in the future! Thanks! **


	5. Struggles

Today was the 4th of July and you know what that means. Lets just say, vampires and fireworks are a bad combination when your trying not to burn the house down.

"Incoming!" screamed Uncle Emmett.

"Duck!" Uncle Jasper scolded our team.

_Boom!_

We were playing war outside since Grandma shooed us out after Uncle Emmett lit a 1000 round of firecrackers in the living room floor.

On our team it was me, Masen, Aaron and Uncle Jasper. Uncle Emmett's team consisted of Carson, Emily, Mary and him. I knew we were going to win with Uncle Jasper being our leader. We were hiddin by a large rock that Dad threw yesterday and Uncle Emmett, or the Bears, were throwing bottle rockets and mortars at us.

"Alright, Masen and Aaron are going to run up that tree while Ness and I pop out and start blasting 'em. While they aren't looking Masen and Aaron are going to take 'eir ammo stash. Okay?"

We nodded, The South will win. That was our team name, The South.

"GO!" Uncle Jazz and I started bombarding them with firecrackers, bottle rockets and anything else.

"Hey! You cheated!" Uncle Em said and Masen and Aaron dropped from the air with bags of fireworks in their hands.

"All is fair in warfare," I chanted and Uncle Emmett pouted like a little girl. We laughed at him, but before we could start fighting again, Mom walked out of the house on to the deck.

"Before you blow our house off the map, it's lunch time. Come in and eat."

We were walking inside when Uncle Em mock punched Masen in the arm and he flew about 20ft away and made a dent in the ground.

"Emmett!" Mom scolded and had her hands on her hips.

"Mom, I am fine calm down. I'm not fragile like you," he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes and went inside. We started busting out laughing when she was out of earshot.

I walked over to the kitchen island and grabbed a sandwich that Grandma made us. All the kids were sitting around the dinning room table chatting away, but someone was missing. Lizzie? Where was that little rascal. I walked into the living room and found Mom and Dad.

"Hey have you guys seen Lizzie?"

"No, I thought she was with you."

"Nope not with me," another thing was missing...my phone. I went up stairs to the bedroom and followed her scent from there. It went outside?

I got to the tree line when Dad came up behind me.

"Want me to come?"

"Nah, I got it," I waved him off and he went back inside.

I followed her scent through the forest and recognized the path she took. The way to the cottage. As I got closer I heard her talking to someone. I hurried and snuck through the half finished house. She was in my old room, I walked up to it and put my ear close to the door and listened.

"Yeah, they were playing with fireworks earlier and I couldn't play with them."

"I am sorry to hear that Lizzie," the voice said. I couldn't quite clarifiy who she was talking to yet.

"Sissy said she misses you alot. I heard her in her sleep mumbling your name, it was so funny. I got it on video," she laughed and the voice laughed with her. On video! I pounded the door open and she just stared at me.

"Lizzie? Hello, you there?" the voice sang and I knew who she was talking to...Jake.

"Ahh! It's the Loch Ness Monster!" she screamed and I lunged for my phone. Jake was laughing on the other side.

"Give me the phone Lizzie!" I tried to pin her down, but she was as strong as me already.

"No! Never!" she kicked me loose and flew out the door and started running home.

"Lizzie get back here!" I started chasing her back to the house and I broke the tree line when I saw her open the back door and run inside.

I hurried through the door and she had already taken cover behind Mom and Dad.

"Oh no. Mom can't save you this time," I told her.

"What is going on?" Mom asked while Lizzie still had my phone in her hand.

"She was talking to Jake and told him she took a video of me sleeping, mumbling his name!" I shouted and tried to pry Lizzie from Mom's cover, but Dad caught me

"Lizzie...please tell your sister your sorry and delete the video," Mom told her. I was still restrained by Dad.

"No! Don't delete it! I want to see it!" Lizzie must have put us on speaker.

"Lizzie, hang up the phone!" I yelled.

"No, I never get to have any fun," she pouted.

"Mom..." I whined.

"Lizzie give me the phone," she demended and Lizzie handed it over," Jake we will talk to you later, well not untill the wedding bcause your still in Northern Canada. That's what future me told us."

"What! Tell my other self to get back home!"

"Jake we are trying not to let the imprint happen while they are here. Anyway, we have to go. Bye."

"Fine...bye."

_Click_

"I'm fine Dad, you can let go," I said and he hesitated, but went and sat back down beside Mom.

"Ok. Here," Mom said and handed me the phone," delete the video."

I took the phone and deleted it and put a lock password on it.

"Lizzie, say your sorry. And please get along," Dad told her.

"Fine, Nessie I am sorry...I hope we can get along in the future."

"Apology accepted, I guess. You could have atleast let me talk to him..."

"Anyway, we have school tomorrow, but we are going to the park again and seeing the fireworks," Dad informed us.

"Yay!," shouted Lizzie and she ran off to the kitchen.

"Ok, sounds good to me," I said and walked up stairs to take a shower.

* * *

Masen POV

Geez, WWIII was going on in the other room. My cousins and I sat and ate in silence as we listened to the terror unfolding in the living room.

"Anyway, we have school tomorrow, but we are going to the park again and seeing the fireworks," we heard Dad say.

"Yay!" screamed Lizzie and she ran into the kitchen with us and grabbed a cookie.

"Ok, sounds good to me," I heard Ness say and she walked up the steps to the bathroom.

I finished my plate and put it in the sink. I had an idea. I walked into the living room with a smile on my face and stood by one of the chairs.

"What has gotten into you, little miss sunshine?" Mom asked. My smile fell.

"I was just going to say...Shopping Trip!" I yelled through the house and Mary and Aunt Alice zoomed into the room like Roadrunner.

"What is the wait? Lets go!" Mary chanted and pulled me toward the door.

"Wait Mary. We have to wait for Ness and everybody else."

"What has gotten into you son?" Dad asked.

"Well since we are going to be here for awhile, why not get some clothes. And we are going out in public and I don't think your clothes are going to look right with me wearing them."

"Yay! Whole new wardrobe!" Aunt Alice screeched.

"Aunt Alice, we are only here for two months, so lets not go overboard," I tried to calm her down, but not ruin her parade.

"What makes you say that we are only here for two months?" Aaron asked walking into the room and standing by his mother.

"I tossed out the idea the night before we left that it would be cool to see you guys before Ness was born. I was thinking that maybe we are stuck here till she is."

"You have a valid theory," Grandpa said getting home from work and giving Grandma a hug and kiss.

"If we are here for that long then we get to see Nessie born, thats pretty cool and weird at the same time," Emily interjected.

"What's weird?" Ness asked walking back down stairs with wet hair.

"That we are stuck here 'til you are born and we are going to see it which makes it weird," Carson told her and her eyes went wide.

"What is wrong with see your birth? You look like you've seen a ghost,"Mom spoke up.

"We are not staying here for the month that Mom is pregnant," she declared and sat on the loveseat.

"Why? I don't want to leave," Lizzie said a little smug and currled closer to Mom with another cookie.

"No, we are not staying!"

"Ness yout going to have to let that go! It wasn't your fault!" I shouted at her.

"Fine, we can stay, but your going to regret it," she said and stomped out of the room onto the back deck.

"What crawled up her butt and died?" asked Uncle Emmett.

"I know why, just let it go," I told everybody," Aunt Alice, we only have a few hours, so lets get going."

"Yay! Nessie we are going shoppping lets go!" she yelled and Ness walked straight past everyone and into the garage.

* * *

We shopped for the longest time and got back home just in time to get ready and find a good spot at the park. I ran upstairs to my parents bathroom and found a nice outfit to wear. I had gray jeans with a gray and navy blue argyle pattern sweater type jacket with navy blue Vans for shoes. I grabbed Dad's hair gel and stuck mine up like his and put on some colonge. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked just like him, but with green eyes instead.

I found everyone else ready to go in the living room. Mom's face was priceless when she turned to look at me.

"You look just like your Dad with your hair like that," she said and pulled out her camera," Let me take a picture of you two."

Dad laughed and walked over and stood by me. He could have been my twin, but a taller and stronger twin. Mom snapped the picture and we froze when Ness came down the stairs. Mom looked like she was about to cry. Ness had on jeans with a white lacey top and faded jean jacket with brown cowboy boots and her hair was flowing down her back.

"You look stunning!" Mary said and broke the silence.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without your help," Nessie smiled. Even though I was the one that picked it out. I wish she would thank me,"Thank you, Masen."

"Your welcome, Sis," I told her.

"Alright, I have the blankets in the car, so lets get going," Grandma said and we all piled into our parents cars. Us in the Volvo. Mary and them in the jeep. Emily, Carson, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose took the BMW. And Grandma and Grandpa took the Mercedes.

We got to the park and Nessie helped Lizzie out of the seatbelt because she was having issues. Dad opened Mom's door with blankets stuffed under his arm and Uncle Emmett was unloading something out of his jeep. We followed Dad to a good spot on the grass and Lizzie flew past Mom and bumped into her.

"Whoa," she said and I caught her before she fell on the ground," Thanks Masen."

"No problem, Mom. Just try to be more careful."

"I can try, but no promises," Dad laughed at her response.

We sat on our blankets in a nice little group when Grandma walked over with a picnic basket.

"I brought you guys some snacks," she placed it on the kids blanket and everybody started digging in. I wasn't hungry so I just kept sitting and playing blooding knuckles with Carson.

While we were enjoying our family time, Dad graoned and scooted closer to Mom.

"Mike," he muttered to her. Mom giggled a little and took a bite of her strawberry.

A weird, lanky guy walked over to our settlement. His hair was in a messy style and he had on a mixture of designer clothes. A short, too happy girl was holding his hand. He was obviously trying to copy a look that wasn't working for him.

"Hey Bella," the guy said, this must be the 'Mike Guy' Dad was talking about.

"Hey Mike. Hey Jessica. How is everything?" Mom asked. I saw her lightly squeeze Dad's hand.

"Great. We got the invintation you sent us. Congrats you two," Jessica said a little to excited and a little bit of jealousy on her face.

"Thanks. Nice to see you guys are still together. Mike, you still working at your parent's shop?" haha he worked for his parents.

"Uh, yeah. Trying to save up for something nice," Jessica rolled her eyes at him. I didn't need Dad's or Lizzie's ability to know what he was implying. Poor girl.

Lizzie ran up and sat on Mom's lap, completely ignoring the conversation. She took one of her strawberries.

"Mommy, Nessie won't let me play with Jasper and Emmett," she pouted with strawberry juice running off her chin. Too cute, but not completely innocent.

"She is right, your too little," she wiped the juice off with a napkin," Ask Masen to play?" Jessica and Mike were stunned by our family moment.

"Y-you have kids?"Jessica asked, Mom's face went white this time instead of beet red.

"No, Jessica. Renesmee is one of my close friends and these are her kids that she is babysitting," Dad said calmly, but he was probably mentally wishing that he could say it just to piss-off that Mike guy. Ness waved at the couple.

"Oh, how nice. Mind if we sit with you 'til Angela and Ben get here?" Jessica asked. I guess Mike was trying to figure out a plan to approch Mom. Dad was growling to low for any humans to hear.

"Uh, sure, but we have a big group. So if you get hit by a little kid, it's not my fault," Mom told them.

Jessica sat by Dad and Mike sat by Mom. Talk about akward. Lizzie started fiddling with my Cullen Crest bracelet and the weird couple was trying to make a simple non-akward conversation. I just gave her the bracelet and scooted between Mom and Dad. I acted like I was taking a strawberry, but just kept sitting in between them.

"So, what have you been up to Bella?" Mike asked her.

"Uh...just packing and getting ready to move in with Edward," she replied and watched Lizzie run off and start playing soccer with Mary and Emily.

"Oh, sounds fun," this idiot...no wonder he ticks off Dad all the time. I looked over to Jessica and she was leaning her head on Dad's arm, but he kept moving, so she would have to keep taking it off. Mom had an annoyed face on. Uncle Emmett started lighting fireworks and one flew toward me. I did a limbo type of dodge move and it hit a try and blew up behind me. I think it was a little to fast for human reflexes, but it was that or getting hit in the face and acting like it hurt and bleeding...that would lead to a more major acting job for me and I wasn't up for that.

Mike looked at me and Jessica's mouth hung to the ground, but I didn't know if that was from me or because of Dad,"Wow, kiddo! Do you do karate or something because that was pretty neat," Mike asked me.

"Uh yeah, little bit," I replied. He shot up and put his hands in front of his face like a boxer.

"Show me what you got," he said and started throwing punches at the air. I looked over to Dad and he was smiling really big. I let my shield down and asked him something.

_Can I? 'Cause I know some and I really want to beat him up some. I know now why he ticks you off. Also this is as good chance as any._

He nodded and I looked at Mike, who was oblivious to our conversation," Are you sure, Mike? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, I am sure. You can't hurt me that bad, your only 10," he said and got into a defensive stance which looked like a walrus trying to ride a horse, either that or he was constipated.

I stood up and walked in front of him a few feet away from him and the group of people on the blankets. I smirked at him and motioned with my hand for him to charge me. He laughed and charged. I decided to take it easy on him and let him throw a few punches before I knocked him to his knees. I dodged his throws and grabbed his arm as he tried to hit by my face. I kicked the back of his knees and he fell to the ground and I turned his arm around to his back, so he was pinned in a hurtful way. That made him cringe and he fell completely to the ground and started grunting.

"You give up?" I asked tauntingly.

"Yeah, give," I let him go and he got up," One more time and I won't go so easy on you."

That was easy? Geez, I am shaking for what is hard is...loser. I didn't even notice we were attracting the eyes of bystanders that wanted to see the fireworks too.

He motioned for me to charge him. I 'lightly' hit his side and flew behind him. He tried to snag my shirt collar, but I ducked and he flew over my crouched position into a mud puddle.

"Don't mess with the pros, Mike," I said and people started clapping for our little sparring moment. I bowed for the people," Thank you , thank you. Too kind, too kind."

Mike got up and sat back down a little farther away from Mom this time. I went and sat beside Nessie.

"Not bad little brother," she playfully puched my arm. Dad smiled and gave me a high five. Mike was brushing the dirt off his jacket and mumbling under his breath. Something about, 'little brat. thinks he can fool me like that..' priceless.

Not long after our little fight, another couple walked over to us. It was a nice looking tall, dark haired girl with some lean blonde guy. They must be Angela and Ben.

"Hey Bella long time no see?" Angela asked.

"Oh hey Ang. Yeah its been awhile."

"Congrats for you two," she smiled. I like her better than that other chic, who was still trying to get Dad's attention.

"Thanks."

"Mike what happened to you?" Ben asked chuckling at his friend.

"Nothing. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we have a spot across the field by Lauren and Tyler,"Ben said and gave Mike his hand to help him up.

"Cool, see you soon Bells...Edward,"he waved to Mom, but just nodded at Dad. Jessica got up and waved at us all and followed her friends.

"Finally he is gone," Dad let out a sigh of relief.

"Too bad, I like talking to Mike," Mom joked and Dad growled and narrowed his eyes in Mike's direction.

"Other than that. Great job son," he smack my back.

"Ouch, thanks Dad," I rubbed my shoulder.

We talked for awhile and soon it got dark enough for the fireworks to start. I rested my head in Mom's lap while Ness laid her head against Dad's side and he had his arm wrapped around her. Lizzie was sitting on her stomach with her feet in the air eating the rest of the strawberries. We watched the fireworks go off and decided to walk around the little shops and the street parties around the park. We stopped and got ice cream and Lizzie was sitting on Dad's shoulders.

"Lizzie you are dripping ice cream on me," he informed her.

"Sorry, Daddy," she said as a drop hit him on the face. Mom laughed and wiped it off with her napkin. Grandpa was carrying Emily on his shoulders because Uncle Emmett demanded Aunt Rose to give him a piggy back ride. She denied it and smacked him on the arm. So he asked Uncle Jazz and he agreed, but only if Uncle Em would admit that Uncle Jasper was better at Black Ops than him.

Lizzie fell asleep, so Mom put her in the car. We started packing things up, but then I bumped into a tall muscular guy. He had a weird tattoo on his right arm.

"Sorry about that little man," he said and looked behind me," oh hey Bella, Edward."

He knew us?

"Hey Seth," Mom said and gave him a hug. Seth? Hey he attacked Carson!

"Dad..." I whispered and tugged on his jacket.

"What?"

"Nevermind..."

Some other guys that looked like Seth walked over. That must be more members of the pack. Then an older guy got in front of them all. He must be the leader or something.

"We need to talk," the big guy said in a deep threatening voice.

"Sam, lets talk tomorrow. We are in public and with our family," Dad told him and pushed Mom behind him. I got in front of Mom too and stood beside Dad.

"Fine, but whatever those things are. Keep them off our lands," he said gesturing to me and walked away.

"Creepo," I said and everyone laughed at me.

"True that!" Uncle Emmett chanted.

We went back home and I carried Lizzie to bed. She woke up in my arms.

"No, bubba! I want warm milk!"

"Ugh, fine. But then straight to bed...after your bath," I took her back to the kitchen and warmed up her milk. She sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and drank it while I heard Dad getting her bath ready upstairs. I went and sat beside Mom on the couch and let my head fall over the back of it.

"Tired?" she asked.

"No, just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, what are we going to do with all you guys at school?"

"Don't know actually. Maybe ask your father."

"Ok."

I found Dad in the bathroom with water sploches all over his blue dress shirt. He was attempting to give Lizzie a bath. I walked over and leaned againt the counter.

"It's easier if you give her a toy and sit on the other side of the tub," I suggested.

"Thanks," he said and took my advice.

"No problem...I was thinking, what are we going to do when you guys go to school tomorrow?"

"You can stay here with Esme and Carlisle," he said rinsing out Lizzie's hair.

"Good. I thought you would say that we had to attend school with you."

"Even if I did, only Ness would be able to, maybe you too."

"True," I said and started walking out the door," just asking."

"Can you take your Mom home? Wait, do you have your lisense?"

"I have my permit, but wouldn't Charlie see that a 10 year old is driving?"

"You don't have to get out of the car. Just drop her off and tell her I will be there later."

"What do you mean, ' be there later'?"

"Guess we haven't told you that. Good thing too or Ness would get the idea...just tell her okay?"

"Sure, sure. What ever you say," I walked back down stairs to a game of football on the xbox.

Mom was sitting on the couch with her backpack.

"Dad told me to take you home, Mom."

"Really? What is he doing?"

"Attempting to give Lizzie a bath."

"Ah, that explains it," she got up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Keys?" I asked her. She gave me her keys and I opened the door for her to her Mercedes Guardian.

I started the car and pulled out of the drive way toward her house.

"I am surprised you are driving," she stated with her arm propped up on the door.

"Yeah, since I grow fast we decided to get mine early because by the time a month goes by then I will look old enough to get it anyway."

"Really? You grow that fast?"

"Yeah. You were mad when Ness was born becuse you thought she would look 90 by the time she was 13."

"Wow. So after 7 years you stay the same?"

"Yep. I have a few more years. I am only 3."

"Oh. What is this thing about you having my shield? What does that mean?" she asked when it started to drizzle outside, so I turned on the windshield wipers.

"You know how Dad can't read your mind? Or Jane can't hurt you?"

"Yeah. And?"

"When you are changed you get this ability to shield your self and others. You will see in two or three months when the Volturi come."

"Sounds cool," she said and turned off the air conditioning.

"Yeah and we can take it away and let Dad hear our thoughts, but we only do it when we want him to."

She nodded and I parked in the drive way.

"How are you going to get back home?" She asked.

"I can run. It's not that far. Oh and Dad said he will be here later. Whatever that means."

"Oh...ok. Do you want to wait here til he gets here? Then you can drive the Volvo home."

"Wait a minute. Does he stay with you every night? That's sick. I think I am going to throw up," I choked and walked her to the front door.

"Yeah, he does. Don't get any ideas though."

"Don't tell me that, tell Ness."

She laughed and I handed her back the keys.

"Give me a minute then I will open my window. Can you get in that way?"

"Yes, Mom. I can jump through your window," I said and the door started to open. I ducked around the side of the house.

"Bells, who were you talking to?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, I was on the phone with Edward. Just telling me that he is driving me to school."

"Ok well get inside. It's raining," she walked inside and the door shut.

I walked around back and waited against the tree by her window for her to open it. I heard her shuffling in her room and an 'ouch' then the window opened. I flew through it and was sitting on her bed by the time she was able to get a foot away from the window sill. She rolled her eyes and sat on the end of the bed. So this was her room? Small, but it suits her. I havn't seen it with her stuff strewn around the room because it is cleared out and used as a guest room in the future.

"You look like Edward when you sit like that," she said and grabbed some sweats from her dresser.

"I am his son," I joked.

"Be right back. You want anything?"

"Nah, I am good."

she walked out to go change. I got up and was looking around the room at the things everywhere. Her yearbooks, computer, a photo album, boxes everywhere, a few wedding magazines. She walked back in with a pack of Poptarts. Ew can't stand those. Lizzie loves 'em. To me, they taste like bulls-

"Want any?"

"Ew, no," I said and she shrugged and started reading her favorite book..._Wuthering Heights_.

I wandered back over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"What do you to do in here all night? I know you sleep, but does he just sit here?"

"Pretty much. I don't know why he thinks me sleeping is facinating, but it is."

"Huh."

A few minutes later Dad popped in through the window.

"Hey guys," he said and kissed Mom. Ok my queue to leave.

"Guess I will go. See you guys after school," I hopped out the window and of course Dad didn't bring the Volvo. I had to run home. I decided to hunt on the way.

* * *

Bella POV

Edward sat down next to me taking Masen's spot. I never thought that I would have this experience, much less see that I have kids and only 2 months left as a human and 1 of those 2, I will be pregnant. Oh well, I am loving this experience.

"What did you guys do?" Edward asked and started trailing kisses along my cheek to my neck.

"Nothing, just sat here and talked. Oh he knows that you stay with me all night long. He thinks it's weird and he doesn't know why me sleeping is interesting," I said and curled up next to him.

"Oh, at least Ness doesn't need to find out. Then her and Jake will do it and I don't think future me will like that."

"Yep," I sighed and started falling asleep.

"Get some sleep, Bella. I think Lizzie has kept you up too long," he said and pulled the comforter over me and leaned over and turned off my lamp.

"Good night," I said and kissed his lips.

"Good night, love."

When I got up it was too hot in the bed. I opened my eyes and there was a note folded on my other pillow.

_Bella, Alice said it was going to be sunny today. Masen is taking you to school. It should get cloudy by noon. See you then. Every second away hurts. Love, Edward._

That means I have to trudge through first period with Mike at my side the entire time. Oh well it could be worse if he couldn't come back at all. I reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I wasn't hungry, so I will just skip breakfast. I grabbed some jeans and a button up navy blue shirt and snagged my brown jacket off my computer chair.

I met Charlie down stairs.

"Hey Bells."

"Good morning, Dad," I said and put my wallet from the counter in my bag and grabbed my keys from my backpack pocket.

"Not going to eat?"

"No, not hungry."

"Alright, see you later."

"Okay, bye," I walked out the door and started down the sidewalk.

"Hey Mom," Masen said from the side of the house. I jumped when he said something and I dropped my keys.

"Jesus, don't scare me like that. I can have a heart attack you know," he picked up my keys and unlocked the car with the little clicker.

"Sorry," he told me and opened my door for me. He walked around the front of the car and got in.

We soon got to school in no time and he dropped me off in the parking lot. He opened my door again and then people started staring like it was my first day that Edward and I started dating. I heard murmers, but didn't know what they were saying. I knew Masen could because he was smiling and being a perfect gentleman.

"See ya later, Bella," he told me and got back in my car.

"Bye, Masen," He reved the engine and flew out of the parking lot and let the engine take control when he hit the road. Like father Like son.

Mike walked over to me and of course had to ask the most obvious question.

"Where's Cullen?"

"He is going to be late today," I told him and started walking to 1st period.

"Oh, you want me to sit by you today? To keep you company?"

"Oh uh sure I guess," why do I not possess the ability to say no?

"Cool," he smiled," so did you have fun yesterday?"

"Yeah, I actually did. Did you?"

"Other than falling in the mud, yes I had fun."

Haha, yeah you 'fell' into the mud...idiot.

"Good for you," he opened the door for me so we could walk into the building.

"So, um...I was wondering. Why did that little girl call you 'mommy' at the park?"

"Oh, she calls me that for some reason. I guess it's my nickname now from her."

"Ok cool," we walked into 1st period and I took my usual seat and Mike sat in Edward's.

I looked out the window and saw that the clouds were clearing up. Maybe Edward would come here early. As soon as I said it he walked through the door as the bell rang. He frowned and gave Mike a dirty look and was going to say something, but the teacher caught him.

"Mr. Cullen, could you take a seat please."

"Yes Sir," he said and took the only open seat, Mike's.

He looked back at me and I mouthed 'sorry' to him. He nodded and turned back around. A few seconds later my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and tried to look at it while the teacher was writing on the board.

_The kids clouded Alice's vision. It cleared up sooner than noon._

_Alright. I will explain later._

_No need...I see his thoughts. It wasn't your fault._

_Ok._

I put my phone away and ignored Mike trying to start a conversation. I soon fell asleep with my head in my arms on the desk. My phone went off again and I looked at it without moving my head.

_Bell is about to ring._

I lifted my head and put my book bag on as soon as the bell rang Edward walked over to me.

"Not get enough sleep?"

"No...well kinda," I took his hand and we walked to our next class.

"I miss the kids. I don't want to be here," I told him as he got my textbook out of my locker.

"We can't miss anymore school. Besides if we went home Alice would be using you for wedding plans," he closed my locker and we went to class.

"Fine, we will stay."

"Come on, love. Before I tear Mike Newton to shreds."

We soon made it through the day and we drove home. Lizzie met us at the door and she jumped into my arms.

"Hey baby girl, how was your day?" I walked with her inside and Edward took my bag.

"Grandma, Nessie, Mary, Emily and I made cookies!" she told me.

"Can I have some of those cookies?"

"Of course," she jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I laid my head down on a couch pillow and soon fell asleep.

**A/N Hey! Hope you liked the chapter. Might fast forward a little to get on with the story. Review Please! SM owns Twilight.**


	6. The Wedding

Renesmee POV

Seeing all the posters of my fiancé posted all over telephone poles around this gloomy town of Forks was making me cry inside and out. I never knew he disappeared before the wedding, as far as I can remember he was with me before I was born. I can't remember the details, but I can pull out faint memories of him telling Mom to keep breathing or something and then I saw Mom's face. The spots between that are a little blurry.

Driving in Mom's car to the grocery store, I pulled in and saw Grandpa Charlie's cruiser. Is it a good or bad thing that I am running into him? I took in a deep breath and turned the car off. My phone started buzzing in the passenger seat with the sound of Mom's lullaby.

"Hello?"

_Hey honey. Are you okay?_

Guess I couldn't hide the tears, that were overflowing, from my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How is everything with you guys?" I wiped the tears away and got out of the car.

_Well, Jake is going crazy and Seth is trying to keep him occupied, but most of the time he locks himself up in your room all day. Your father has been sulking and playing the piano most of the time. The house feels dead without all of you here to reek havoc._

"Oh," is all I could pull out of my mouth. I grabbed a shopping cart and started down the first aisle.

_There is something bothering you. Tell me._

"It's nothing. Just with the wedding tomorrow, the house has been chaos with Aunt Alice taking everything over," I looked at my shopping list and put the first thing into the cart.

_I can tell that's not all. Please tell me sweet heart._

"Fine, I am not looking forward to the next month and all I see are Jake's pictures all over town because of Charlie," I said really fast into the phone and debating on which cereal to buy.

_Oh my gosh! I forgot all about that!_

I could here her trying to hold in her sobs.

_I wish you won't have to see that. I feel so bad that I'm not there._

"Mom, don't worry about that. I will be fine," I hope," Crap. I have to go."

_Why? Is everything okay?_

"I'm at the grocery store and I saw Charlie's cruiser in the parking lot and I see him."

_Ok. Be carful. Love you all._

**Click**

I kept walking and tried to not run up to my grandfather that I haven't seen in about 5 years. He moved and started traveling with Sue a little while after I was born. I really wish I could give him a big hug and he would know who I am.

I laughed internally at the items in his cart. He had oven bake dinners and a case of beer. He could never cook a meal to save his life. I was about to pass him, but he stopped me.

"Uh Miss?"

"Yes?"

"I feel kind of silly asking this, but do you know where I can find a good wedding gift?"

"Uh try looking over in the cooking supplies. You could get the bride or groom a nice cooking set. Maybe even a nice card would be fine," I told him and he was blushing. Guess I know where I get it.

"Thank you," he replied and continued walking.

I was looking for Lizzie's favorite pop tarts. They must have moved them again. I was searching through all the aisles and the stupid squeaking of the shopping cart wheel was getting on my nerves. I finally found them and threw a few boxes into my cart and hurried to the checkout.

I tossed everything into the car and sped off toward home. I knew this month was going to get the best of me. Maybe I could save Mom's human life, but then if I did would Mom in the future cease to exist? What if that caused for her to maybe die after I was born in a horrible accident. Then I would blame myself even more for that.

I guess the best thing to do is push myself through the next few terrible, most excruciating weeks of my life.

Lizzie POV

Mom and I were eating some popcorn and watching a movie while Dad and Masen were playing football outside with our Uncles and Grandpa. I popped in another piece of popcorn and Nessie flew into the house and ran into the kitchen with the groceries, dropped them in there, then flew into Dad's room. I looked to Mom and she was just staring at the stairs. I wonder if Mom even seen her run through the house at hybrid speed..

"What was that about?" Mom asked as she looked back at me.

"I don't know," I shrugged and turned on my ability.

_I hate this! I want to leave! I miss Jake and I am regretting being born! Lizzie get out of my head!_

I shut it off. Dang she was mad.

"She doesn't want to be here and she misses Jake," I sighed.

"Should I go talk to her?" she asked.

I shrugged," Maybe. I think she needs to cool down first. Give it awhile."

Aunt Alice flew through the room and outside. I heard her round up the boys and they all groaned. She must have told them to set everything up outside. Aunt Alice stormed back into the room and in front of us. Mom was startled, but I saw her coming.

"Bella, time to go home, so I can make Charlie try on his tux and you with your dress," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Fine," she sighed and got up.

"Can I come?" I asked quietly and put the bowl on the coffee table.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Aunt Alice said.

"Okay. That's fine. I guess I can find something to do around here," I told them and my mind started going through all the different things I could do.

"Alright, Bella. Let's go!" she squealed and they went out the door.

I found Dad and everyone else outside, except Ness. They were all making wooden benches and Aunt Rose and Grandma were putting flowers on all the tables. It was hard to keep up with all of their movements, even with my vampire sight.

I sat down on the back steps with my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. Masen was up in the tops of trees with Carson and Aaron, collecting branches and flowers. Mary and Emily were putting chairs at all the tables. I was still to small and 'fragile' to help with anything.

I just started humming one of my favorite songs in my head and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pack of my pop tarts. I went back outside and sat back down eating my snack. Everything was coming together with the quick movements and the keen eyes of Aunt Alice's decorating skills. The tables looked beautiful with purple and cream colored flowers and little leaves scattered in the middle and long white candles surrounding the center pieces. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were suspended from the tree branches, tying lights and flowers, so they would hang over all the wooden pews that the guests will be sitting at.

The aisle was a long white carpet trailing from the alter to the back steps where I was sitting. It was covered in white rose petals. The alter was simple with a nice arch of twisted branches and roses placed in between them. The stage had more flowers and roses around the edge and there were already instruments for the band.

I finished my snack and walked over to one of the simple, but extravagant guitars. I picked it up and sat on one of the stools. No one was paying attention to me because they were still to busy putting the finishing touches on all of the decorations.

I started playing one of my many favored songs: Turning Page. I never really knew how to play the guitar, but it just came to me. It's hard to explain. I remembered the song in my head and mimicked the music with different strums of the metallic strings.

I didn't even realize I started singing to the song either until I was done and Masen started clapping and everyone else was standing around him smiling. I put the guitar back on the stand where it was and started walking down the steps, but my foot got caught on the wire that connected to the amp. I stumbled and fell with a loud cracking of my chin on the hard stage.

"Ouch," I mumbled and tried to get up.

Dad ran over to me,"Are you okay?" he asked startled.

"I'm fine Daddy. Just clumsy like Mom. You get used to it," I smiled while he examined my chin.

"You don't seem injured," he said relived," Can you be more careful?"

"I can try, but no promises," he rolled his eyes and placed me on my feet.

Future Bella POV

The house was a ghost town compared to the chaotic days we've had before. The kids were in the past which was really weird, but at least they were in good hands. I was just sitting on the couch in the cottage looking at nothing, when Edward walked in.

"Hello, Love. I got you that new class book set of _Pride and Prejudice_," he said walking in with a box in his hand.

I got up and gave him a hug and kiss," You didn't have to do that. I was going to get them tomorrow."

"No problem," he smiled and placed the brown box on the counter," I know you need them so I have decided to help."

I chuckled at him as he walked over and sat on the couch and clicked on the tv. I sat beside him and leaned against his marble chest. You could still see the defined muscles even under his shirt.

"How was your day with no interruptions?" he asked and started rubbing my arm.

"Lonely...I just miss the kids," I sighed and snuggled closer and pulled one of Lizzie's blanket over me that was sitting on the couch.

"Have you talked to them lately?" his toned suddenly serious and comforting.

"Yeah. I talked to Ness, she said she isn't looking forward to what is happening in the next few weeks. I feel so bad and I wish I was there," I tried not to cry and he hugged me tighter.

"I think she needs to see for herself, but she will make it hard for herself. I'm sure that the family will help her," he whispered in my ear and laid his cheek on my hair.

"I know. I just feel bad like I'm useless and can't guard our children from danger," I sighed.

"I know, me too," we stayed like that for most of the night till I got a phone call.

Lizzie POV

We were getting ready for the wedding and I had to get another size flower girl dress since I grew another half a foot since we've been here. I hope Mom and Daddy won't be mad when we get back that I have grown more.

"Lizzie are you ready?" Masen asked through the door.

I sighed and grabbed my basket.

"Yeah, coming."

I walked across Dad's room and opened the door to find Masen in a tux with a lavender tie that matched the flowers outside.

"You look great, Flower Girl," he said and picked me up.

"Thanks, Bubba," I smiled and he walked with me on his hip down stairs. I heard Mom fussing with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose in one of the bedrooms as we descended the stairs.

Masen put me down in the living room and Grandma walked down, dressed and ready to go in her floor length dress.

"Hey Lizzie. Want something to eat?" she asked and took my hand and led me to the kitchen island and I took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"What do you want Lizzie?"

"Um pop tarts and a juice box," I smiled and she rolled her eyes and was laughing at me as she placed them on the counter in front of me.

I heard everyone doing their own thing in the house. Aaron, Carson, Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz and Masen were all playing video games and in the game room. Emily was studying upstairs in Grandpa's office. Mary was still getting ready in her mom's room. Dad and Grandpa were talking to some of the arriving guests and guiding them around. Grandma was helping Mom get ready.

So I was left alone to do what ever. I walked around the house for no reason just looking. I heard another car pull onto the drive way. I really wasn't in the mood to see anybody because I didn't get enough sleep last night. All I heard was Uncle Emmett shouting every five minutes _Touchdown!_ It was really getting on my nerves.

I decided to walk onto the back steps and find Dad. He was talking with Grandpa Charlie, I slowly descended the steps and walked over to him. He smiled and picked me up.

_Dad can I go hang out in the woods till we can start?_

He looked at me then at Grandpa Charlie, who was talking about another sighting of a bear.

_Just use your thoughts, Daddy. I can hear you remember._

I told him and turned on my power.

_That's fine, Lizzie. Just stay close and don't ruin your dress._

_I won't_

He put me down and I started walking toward the alter and acted like I was a little kid looking around a big place. Once Grandpa Charlie wasn't looking, I took off. I ran for a bit and found a nice tree next to the river. I crouched and jumped into the branches. I climbed to the top and looked out over the border line into werewolf territory.

The sound of the river was peaceful. I closed my eyes and let my worries fade away. Ness was making the atmosphere of the house very stiff. The tension doubled when ever she walked into a room. She wasn't lively and happy when ever she saw us, she just sulked and ignored conversation whenever she was able to. Uncle Jasper would try and make her and everyone else happy, but she would get even more mad and stomp off.

Sometimes I think it is because if Jake. Other times it could be because of what I keep hearing in her's and Masen's thoughts. I never get pictures, but I do get something about; it's killing her. And get it out.

I don't know what it is, but it can't be good.

I heard Dad calling me in his thoughts, so I jumped to the forest floor and started running back toward home. I tried my hardest not to trip and stain my dress with mud and grass. I broke the tree line and of course tripped at the end of my run. I smacked something hard and fell to my butt on the ground.

"Ow," I moaned and rubbed my forehead. I looked up to see Uncle Emmett smirking and looking at me.

"You okay Kiddo?" he asked lifting me to my feet and I looked to see if I ruined the dress, but I was in the safe zone.

"Yeah, I am fine," I told him and went to find Mom. I stumbled up the steps and found a giant clump of people in the living room. Aunt Alice descended the stairs and walked over to me.

"Come on. You're the flower girl. Lets go," she smiled and took my hand. I was a little nervous, but I guess being the center of attention and a klutz. Not a good idea for me.

She led me up stairs to find Mom, Aunt Rose and some other lady that I have never met. Grandpa Charlie was standing outside the door with some sort of box in his hand. I didn't dwell on it and found a seat in the room that was covered in hair and make up products with Mom in the middle of it.

Mom looked beautiful. No stunning. No breath taking. That's the one. I never seen her look this great, even as a vampire. Don't get me wrong she is pretty all the time, but right now her features and personalty are brighter and showing more than ever. I think she out shines us all.

"You look so beautiful," the woman said.

"Thanks Mom," Wait! What!? This is her mother!?

I guess Mom saw my distress and mouthed 'Later' without anyone else seeing.

"Charlie get in here," the woman said or should I say, Grandma. Ew doesn't even come out right in my head.

Mom looked wide eyed at Grandpa Charlie.

"I know, I look hot," he replied. We all laughed and he held out the box to Mom.

"It was Grandma Swan's," the odd lady said. I wasn't really paying attention, but in the box was a pretty hair pin with blue sapphires in it. It was really cute looking when Aunt Alice put it in Mom's hair.

Aunt Alice walked over to the closet," Time for..." she pulled out a dress bag cover thing,"...the dress."

The weird woman squealed and Grandpa Charlie covered his ears.

"Aunt Rose, can I get my stuff and go find Daddy?" I asked quietly for vampire ears only.

_Yes and grab that ribbon on the table and take it to Ness._

I got up and took the lavender ribbon off the cluttered table and snagged my flower basket that was by the door way. I wove through guests to get to the back yard. Nessie was standing with Mary and Emily by the alter, they were the bridesmaids with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. The rest of the boys, minus Grandpa Carlisle, were behind Dad. They were all talking and laughing.

I finally survived the journey to where Nessie was standing. I walked up and tugged the side of her dress, she smiled and knelt in front of me.

"Hey Princess. What's up?"

"Aunt Rose said this was yours," I handed her the ribbon.

"Thanks. Can you put it in my hair?" she asked with a smile.

I giggled as she turned her head for me to reach. I tied the ribbon into the middle of her curls and let the strings long so they flowed with her hair.

"Looks great, Liz," he told me and stood back up.

"I've got to go spread the flowers," I told my sister," we are starting."

I went back p to the start of the aisle where Mom and Grandpa Charlie were standing just inside. The rest of the guests were taking there seats when the music started.

"Don't let me fall Dad," Mom whispered.

"Never," he told her and I smiled, even though no one could see me.

I started walking and throwing a few petals at a time. Dad was smiling widely at me and it made me smile back. I got to the end of the aisle. I wanted Daddy to hold me through the whole thing, but I decided that Grandma's arms were just as great.

I sat down on Grandma's lap and she smiled as I leaned into her shoulder. Mom made it to the alter with no casualties. She was blushing like a maniac the whole time. Dad would be in tears since he was smiling so hard. I think Uncle Emmett was trying not to crack a joke at every movement someone made or any word someone said. I turned on my ability so hear everyone's thoughts.

_My little girl has grown up..._

_I have a new daughter..._

_I wish that was me instead of Cullen..._

_Bella is so lucky..._

_They look great together..._

I quickly turned it off because the bombardment of thoughts gave me a slight headache. I don't know how Dad can do that all the time. I would go crazy.

The ceremony was over and the guests filed out first toward the reception tent where there were indoor heaters since the night was going to get cold and the guests will most likely stay all night if we don't shoo them away. I saw Dad laugh at my thoughts.

I started walking over to Dad, but Renesmee stopped me. I looked up at her with a quizzical expression.

"It's their day. Let them be together with out us kids," she said and picked me up. I sighed into her hair and took in her scent. My older sister's scent has always calmed me the most besides Mom and Dad.

I rested my head on her shoulder as we walked through the tent flaps that were supposed to be the doors and hold in the heat. I looked around the room for Mom and Dad, but they were nowhere to be found at the moment. Nessie took us over to the kids table and put me next to her in my seat. I looked down at my plate and took a sip of the ice water that was sitting there.

People were looking for their seats and Mom and Dad showed up. Mom's face was red like she had been crying. I turned on my ability, but realized I can't read her mind. Geez, no wonder Dad is irritated that he can't read her mind.

Ness left and left me at the table with the boys. Mary and Emily were talking with their parents about who knows what. Carson was stuffing black olives up his nose out of a bet with Aaron. Masen was trying to ignore them and do something on his phone. I cringed at the look of the boys's ideas with bets that happen to do with food.

Nessie came back with two cups of apple juice. She smiled and sat back down and handed me the cup. I happily took it and my eyes started wandering around the tent that was getting a little hard to breath. The scent of humans was filling the enclosure. The heaters didn't help with that. I tried to take my mind off it when I looked at the entrance to the circus tent. I was amazed at what I saw. I grabbed Ness's attention and pulled her ear to my mouth.

"What ever you do, don't look at the door. Jake just walked in," I could see her face change with different emotions. Pain, happiness, shock, pain again. She knew she couldn't confront him, but I knew she missed him and he probably missed her.

She nodded and took a sip of her juice. The food was coming out and I wasn't fond of the choices, so Nessie took my plate inside and brought back a pack of pop tarts and a few vegetables beside them. While she was gone I decided to turn my ability back on to see what people were thinking out of boredom.

_It's like gravity...your whole center shifts._

_It's not the Earth holding you here...it's her._

_You would do anything, be anything she needs...a friend, a brother, a protector..._

I spun in my seat to the sound of the familiar voice in my head. I saw Dad with a fierce scowl toward the person the thoughts came from. I looked over in the direction of his angry gaze. Nessie had dropped my plate that was now shattered on the ground at her feet. Her face was in shock, but also in love. I looked at the person who was standing in front of her with the same expression on his russet face. Jake was standing toe to toe with Renesmee.

**A/N Hey haven't updated in a long time, so hope you like the chapter! Review.**


	7. Twilight

Renesmee POV

I knew Lizzie didn't like the food that the other guests were eating, so I went inside to get her some pop tarts and vegetables. The house was quiet and erie with the sound of chatter coming from the doors that led outside.

I pulled the blue box out of the cabinet and placed a pack on Lizzie's plate. I grabbed a few pieces of vegetables from the fridge and walked out the door, plate in hand. I started back toward our table and noticed that Mom's face was a little red from crying, but I let it go since Dad was talking to her. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into some one.

"Oops. My bad," I told the person. Then the smell hit me.

"It's no problem," he said in a soothing, but calm voice.

I looked up. I knew I shouldn't, but the desire to see him in person was stronger. When I looked into his brown eyes, my world fell apart for the second time in my life because of him. His face was in shock and I dropped the plate that was in my hands immediately. We stood there what seemed like forever, just staring into each others eyes.

"You Mutt!" I heard Dad yell and he had Jake pinned against one of the support beams of the tent by his throat.

"Dad stop!" I yelled at him.

After I screamed with tears overflowing, the guests stopped what they were doing and stared at us. I don't think they noticed that I called him Dad, but I didn't care right now. I was trying to stop him from killing my soul mate. I put my hand on Dad's shoulder and mouthed to him with tears streaming down my face, 'Please'.

His eyes softened and he slowly released Jake. Jake's big body fell to the ground from the foot high place that Dad had him pinned at. I bent down to help him. Jake was cuffing his neck and coughing a little. Mom rushed over and grabbed onto Dad's arm.

"Edward, not now," she whispered. He flashed Jake an angry look and walked back to sit down. I helped Jake up and took him over to our table. Lizzie got up for him to have a seat.

"Thanks, Liz," I told her.

She nodded and walked over to Dad.

"Sorry about Edward. He can get a little overprotective at times," I told Jake as Masen handed him a glass of water.

"I'm fine. I know he gets out of hand sometimes," Jake smirked and took a gulp of the ice water," Hi, I'm Jacob Black."

His hand was extended and I took it," Renesmee Cullen," I told him and his eyes went wide.

His face either showed shock again or fear, wasn't sure. He got to his feet and stormed off, out the tent and into the forest. His rejection made me want to cry. More tears fell over the brim of my eye lid. I wiped them away and ran inside the house.

Lizzie POV

I went over to Mom and Dad after Jake was settled at our table. I went and tugged Dad's jacket to get his attention. He smiled at me and picked me up to be placed on his lap. Mom must have cheered him up a little. I looked back over at the kids table and noticed Jake storm out of the tent and Nessie ran inside. Dad didn't notice since he was talking to Mom.

I let it go and another russet colored person came over. He was in a wheel chair, but he looked familiar.

"Edward, I'm sorry about Jake. He is trying to process it all," the man said.

"It's alright Billy. No harm done," oh so this was Jake's dad.

Billy nodded and wheeled away. The family started making speeches and it was Uncle Emmett's turn. He stood at the mic and tapped it.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" everyone turned there attention toward him," Bella, I hope you've got enough sleep these last 18 years 'cause you won't be getting anymore for awhile."

Silence...I saw Grandpa Charlie take a big gulp of champaign. I sat through the long and akward speeches of the adults. Soon Mom was taken upstairs with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. I followed and Dad went to talk to people. We were walking up the steps when I heard Ness in her room sniffling. I walked over to her door as Mom and them kept walking. I peeked in through the crack and saw her laying on her bed facing the wall. I knocked on the door.

"Nessie?"

"Oh hey Lizzie," she shot up and tried to wipe her tears away before I seen them.

"Are you okay?" I asked and sat beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, just fine," she smiled, but I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I saw Jake run outside. What happened?" I asked as she put her hand to my cheek.

_..."I'm Jacob Black," he smiled and extended his hand._

_"Renesmee Cullen."_

_His face went blank and in shock, he shot up and ran out the tent..._

"What do you think made him do that?" I asked.

"Im not sure..." she sighed.

I gave her a hug and we sat like that for awhile.

"Alice enough with my hair!"

"Bella you need to look great! So stop trying to get away!"

We heard the bickering from down the hall and looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Mom shouted. Which only made us laugh harder.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was outside in Nessie's arms. Mom and Dad were about to leave for their honeymoon. Oh no I won't see them for a long time!

I jumped out of Nessie's arms and ran over to Mom, who was talking to Grandpa Charlie. I grabbed her leg and held on tight.

"Mommy, I don't want you to leave," I sobbed.

"Uh Lizzie," I looked at her and pain was in her eyes. Oops I held on to her leg to tight,"I wish we could take you, but we can't"

She picked me up and I put my little arms around her neck. I didn't care if Grandpa Charlie was standing there and he probably had a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Don't leave," I hugged a little tighter, but not to hurt her.

"Esme and Carlisle will be here. You can call us anytime you want And as an extra treat, tell Nessie that I said you can have as many pop tarts as you want," she smiled and kissed my tears away.

I nodded and Dad walked over. He gave me a kiss on my hair and Mom put me down. Nessie walked over and gave them each a hug and pulled me back over to where Masen was standing. Our parents got into the sleek black car and started down the drive way. They disappeared down the driveway out of sight into the dark night. The easy part was over, but the best part was to come.

Bella POV

I was torn to leave our kids behind, but I knew they would be fine. Edward helped me into the car and he got in himself. He started the car and we went down the long drive way. The last faces I saw before we left, were our kids. Lizzie was unhappy, but I knew they could keep her occupied with fun things or she would be calling me constantly about little things.

The night was darker than usual. The lights from the dash board were the only things lighting up the car. I could see Edward's face in the dim light and he had a goofy grin on his face. I looked out the window and could faintly see a figure running through the woods. It better not be Jake after what happened tonight. He hurt not only me, but also my daughter in one night. Edward must have seen me straining my eyes to look out the window.

"Yes, it's Jake," he said with bitterness in his response.

"Oh," is all I could say.

Emily POV

I was studying again in Grandpa's office. It was a peaceful place that our big family won't bother with their chaos. Lizzie was a hassle with her crying and pouting for Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella. I swear she cries more than she reeks havoc.

"Emily we are going hunting. Want to come?" Mary asked through the opened door way.

I looked up from my physics book," Sure, who's going?"

"Just the girls. The boys are all going rock climbing in town"

"Alright," I told her and hopped into the air and landed on the floor and ran out to the balcony that over looked the front door inside. Mom and all the girls were standing by the door.

"Come on Em. We are waiting for you," Lizzie pouted. I jumped over the railing and landed next to Nessie.

"Emily, don't act like your father," Mom said and I rolled my eyes.

We younger girls dashed ahead and raced. Ness was the fastest even with Lizzie on her back. I wish I had a older or younger sister because Carson was an idiot sometimes and got on my nerves. Like back in our own time, I was trying to do my homework, but he decided to bring home his kill and slammed the bloody carcase on the dinning room table all over my homework. I have no idea what his plan was to do with it, but it got me so ticked I took some rope and tied him upside down in one of the trees out in the backyard. While I threw raw eggs at him. Good times...good times.

We hunted together and walked back at a human pace to waste time and bond.

"Nessie! I want to call Mom!" Lizzie whined.

"Which one?" she sighed.

"Both!" she yelled happily and we all laughed at her.

Nessie put Lizzie on her shoulders so she could reach her phone. Mary pushed me and I fell into a mud puddle. I looked up at her and she was laughing really hard, so I grabbed her foot and pulled her into the mud too. Our moms were laughing as well. I hopped up and flew into the trees so I could get away.

"You can't hide remember!" Mary yelled at me.

"Then don't cheat!" I yelled back and kept running.

Renesmee POV

I pulled out my phone and started dialing Mom's number. I was trying not to drop my phone and break it because of Emily and Mary's mud fight and I was laughing really hard. The phone started ringing and she picked up on the first one.

_Hey Nessie! How is everything?_

"Doing great. Lizzie wanted to talk to you," I said and Lizzie snagged the phone from my hand.

"Mommy I miss you!" she shouted really loud into the phone. If she was at the cottage, then everyone at the main house could probably hear it.

_I miss you too._

She sighed.

"Lizzie put it on speaker," I told her since she was hogging the phone.

"No! I want to talk to her by my self!" she protested and I tried to get the phone from her, but she ran away.

I chased her toward the river and she was getting close to the border...not again.

"Lizzie stop!" she stopped suddenly and I couldn't stop in time, so she ducked and I tripped over her and flipped into the ice cold river.

I sunk under the water and the rapids were to strong, even for me. I struggled to get air, but all I sucked in was more water. My lungs started burning and my throat felt like sand paper. As I bobbed up and down and heard the screams of Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice muffled by rushing water.

I guess it doesn't matter if I die now because Mom will get pregnant with me soon. If I did die would it make a difference? Jake will have to wait another 10 years for us to get married again. Would my family even care if I died, knowing that I will be born in a few weeks?

I let my mind wander with stupid questions. Soon my lungs were filled with ice water, but were burning like my throat does when I haven't hunted in a month.

Jake was in the water with me. I'm surprised he isn't running away again. It felt like we were floating under water with no current to move us. He put his hand to my face. It felt good to be able to touch him again.

"Renesmee, wake up," he whispered.

I kept holding his hand and my eyes stayed shut.

"Come on, wake up," he said again.

My eyes flashed open and all I could see were the brown orbs in my savor's russet face. His voice sounded distant like he was in a tunnel, but it was becoming clearer.

"Renesmee? Are you okay?" he asked.

I tried to breath, but instead started coughing up water. I sat up and looked around. Jake had pulled me out of the water. I must have passed out and my subconscious mind made him appear in the water with me.

"Nessie!" Aunt Rose yelled from the other side of the river. I saw Jake nod and she flew over the border line with everyone else.

She crouched in front of me and wiped my hair from my face.

"Are you okay?" she pleaded and if she could cry, she would be.

I nodded and was lifted by warm hands.

"We don't need you dog," Aunt Rose hissed. I curled into his warm chest since I was shivering now.

"She is freezing. Let me take her home before she dies of hypothermia," he scolded her and started running. He skipped over some rocks that were barely surfaced in the river and landed on the other side. We started running as fast as he could with me in his arms. I could here the others following us back toward home.

We broke the tree line and he slowed down to a walk. Lizzie ran ahead and opened the door for us. He stumbled into the small unused living room off of the guest bathroom. I felt the dry cushions of the small couch and his heat soon vanished from my side.

"Here are some dry clothes," I heard Lizzie say to someone.

I opened my eyes and the only people in the room were my Aunts. Mary and Emily were probably taking a shower and Lizzie walked out to give us privacy. I hope Jake didn't leave.

"He is in the other room," Aunt Alice whispered. She must have seen my distress. I nodded as the helped me into dry clothes.

"Do you need anything?" Aunt Rose asked.

_Jake._

"She wants Jake," I heard Lizzie say from the other room.

My imprint walked around the corner with nothing but cut off shorts. My favorite. He crouched in front of me and everyone else left the room.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You should be more careful," he told me," Your just lucky I'm good at saving people."

I laughed a little at his comment.

"I'm a danger magnet. I get it from my mom."

"I know someone that is a danger magnet too," he chuckled his Jacob-y laugh that I haven't heard in a long time. It warmed my already abnormal heart.

We sat and talked till everyone got home. Uncle Emmett instantly ran into the room.

"What is he doing here?" he spit out.

"Uncle Em, calm down. He saved my life today," I got up and stood between Jake and him.

"Really? Great job Jake!" he smiled and shook his hand. I swear he has really weird mood swings ,"Your Dad told me to look after you, but I can see you now have Jake for that."

Oh so that's where the protectiveness came from. Jake soon had to leave, but he said he will come back some time which I hope will be soon. Grandpa checked me out thoroughly to make sure I didn't hit me head or anything when I was drowning. I decided to call Mom and see how the honeymoon was going.

_Hello?_

"Hey Mom, it's me Ness," I said and sat on the floor with my legs hanging out the balcony doors.

_Oh hey Nessie, how is everything?_

"Okay I guess," I sighed.

_What's wrong?_

How does this woman know that something is wrong ever single time?

"When we were on the phone with you today, I fell into the river and drowned."

_What!? Are you okay!?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jake pulled me out of the water."

_Really? Jake pulled you out?_

She was laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Why is that funny? I almost died today and you would make a joke out of it?" I screamed.

_No sweetie. I would be devastated if that happened, but it didn't. I was laughing because it's ironic, that's all. And when did you talk to me today? This is the first time you called._

"Oh no, other you. But why is it ironic?"

_Jake saved me from drowning once. That's why I thought it was pretty funny._

"Oh," is all I could say. I looked out at the night, it was twilight. Dad told me when I was little that twilight is the best time of the day. I never really understood what he meant by that, but today I think I understand. Twilight is the beginning of a new night. The night will bring the calm before the storm. The day to follow is what begins the hard journey. Life starts anew.

I forgot that Mom was still on the phone until she said something that caught my attention.

_Renesmee, it's begun._

**A/N Hey! Hope you like the chapter. Took me awhile to do this one. Writer's block sucks, but I hope it came out okay! Please Review or PM me for further Points of Views or Chapter ideas!**


	8. Life Comes Together & Universe Ruins It

Jacob POV

After telling Bella what I thought of her precious honeymoon, I decided to join the party and enjoy myself as the best man. I never really wanted to be, plus I am in blue jeans and a white button down shirt. Not the greatest apparel for a wedding.

Instead of finding my seat, I just went straight for the food. I was probably on Edward's bad side and shouldn't sit near him, even though my seat was assigned there. I walked past his table and escaped his glare. I went to pick up a cup to get a drink, I may be hungry all the time, but I lost my appetite after I told Bella what I thought.

Instead of a non-worry drowning fruit punch, that they had sitting out, I asked the bartender for a beer when all of a sudden someone bumped into me.

"Oops. My bad," she said looking down at her feet.

"It's no problem," I said calmly, so I wouldn't make her upset.

She looked me straight in the face and her eyes looked exactly like Bella's, the ones I fell in love with. I could get lost in her deep, chocolate, brown orbs forever.

_It's like gravity...Your whole center shifts._

_Suddenly it's not the Earth holding you here._

_You would do anything...be anything she needs._

_A friend, a brother...a protector._

I was brought back to reality when Edward was at my throat, literally, and I was pinned against one of the tent support beams.

"Dad stop!" the beautiful girl beside me yelled. Dad? What does that mean? I was still to dazed by what just happened to care.

I looked down from my view of my confrontation with Edward. His eyes were back to the normal shade of gold and my girl's hand was on his shoulder, like they were having some type of conversation. Edward loosened his iron grip and I fell to the ground with a thud. I cuffed my neck where his ice cold hand had it's latch on me and tried to cough and get air back into my burning lungs.

"Edward, not now," I heard Bella whisper to him while I looked stupidly at the ground gasping for air.

The beautiful girl helped me up and over to a table with little kids around it. I noticed that one of them had black olives up his nose and was gladly proud of it while another was laughing and handed him five bucks. The littlest girl stood up and I was placed in her spot at the table.

"Thanks, Liz," the older girl said as the little one nodded and walked off to Edward. Must be another trick to get a human to like him and us her as his own daughter for him and Bella. Sick bastard.

"Sorry about Edward. He can get a little overprotective at times," she told me and another boy with green eyes handed me a glass of ice water.

"I'm fine. I know he gets out of hand sometimes," I took a big gulp of the water to sooth my throat and placed it back on the table then extended my hand for to the beautiful girl in front of me with a handsome grin on my face," Hi, I'm Jacob Black."

She took my hand which was a different temperature than most humans. It was more to the same warmth as my body temperature," Renesmee Cullen," she smiled widely.

Cullen! Oh crap no! I just imprinted on a Cullen. Edward now has a _major_ reason to kill me! I can probably make it our of the country or off this continent by the time he notices and tried to track me down. Maybe I can go live with the monks in Nepal and just live in solitude, that way he has no reason to kill me. Right?

I jumped to my feet and high-tailed it out of there. I got to the tree line and out of sight and instantly blasted into wolf state. I decided to just run, it didn't matter where. I ran and jumped the river and felt the earth beneath my paws squish with the amount of force I was exerting to get away from the encounter.

I dodged trees and light traffic and found myself on the cliff where I saved Bella. It was a calm place for me to think for a minute. I looked down at the small waves that crashed against the rock ledge. It was soothing to just stop and listen, also a great way to kill myself before Edward has a chance.

If that girl was a Cullen, who did she belong to? She looked a lot like Edward, but I also a little bit of Bella. She had to be related to the leech and not Bells. I must've imagined that I saw Bella in her features since she was the one I have been chasing after for the past two years with my heart and soul put into it. Now the only thing I feel is the connection I have made with, what was her name? Renesmee was it? Weird name for a person from a weird family, but it seemed to suite her in her own special way.

My heart and soul was no longer in a battle with a lifeless demon, but now this one girl held it in her hands and she can either choose to accept it or crush those two things into dust and let the particles float away in the light breeze. She was now my future and I will protect it not matter who she is related to and no one will stop me from accomplishing my goal.

_Jake, I heard what happened, You okay bro?_

_Yeah Seth. Just fine._

_Are you sure 'cause I can stay here and help..._

_Seth just go back to the party will ya?_

_Ok..._

I heard him phase back and I was alone again except for the silent thudding of paws on patrol. I decided to join in the patrol to take some more time to go over what just happened. I ran the South border line all night since it was Seth's shift and he was with the leeches. As the night progressed, more and more wolves signed off for the night and I was the last one. I guess since they thought the vamps were to busy partying that there was no physical threat coming up.

I found a nice, soft patch of grass to sit on while I listened to the night life of the forest. A few hours into my watch, Leah signed on and too the North Patrol path. I was a little mad that my self pity party was interrupted by someone.

_Aw poor Jake and his life. Get something else to grovel over will ya?_

_Leah, I have a major problem right now, so don't get on my bad side at the moment._

I told her as the night's events ran through my mind. I got up and started on my patrol path again toward Forks's main road along the small curvy street from the Cullen's.

_Geez, you do have it rough. Good luck with finding an escape plan._

_I'm not running off. I'm gonna stand my ground about something I have no control of..._

I sighed. That's life for ya.

_Yeah don't run out on your new girlfriend._

She purposely taunted.

I tried to shut her out of my mind.

_Yeah shut me out like you do everyone else in your life. How was your two month trip to Canada?_

I saw a car driving down the road and noticed Bella in the window. At least they are leaving and I'm not dying tonight. I followed the car down the curvy path and kept my distance , so Bella wouldn't notice me. Maybe he will go easy on me when they return. I mean I did save his _wife_ from death and took care of her when _you_ left. I tried to emphasize my words and replayed the memories of Bella when she was a 'zombie'. I saw him cringe in the window when I played the one of me seeing her jump off the cliff right as I ran onto the beach. That's right. _I_ saved her, not you.

He soon speed up and they were gone as I skidded to a stop. I howled for her to come back, but it was no use. I ran back to my previous spot on my patch of grass. I must've fallen asleep while Leah took patrol. She was still silent from the night before.

I chose to go for a quick hunt and trot by the Cullen's land and maybe I could catch a glimpse of the girl that I was now in love with. I took down a few Elk and stopped by the river bank to clean my snout and get a drink. That's when I heard her voice. It rang out o me like no other.

"Lizzie put it on speaker!"

"No! I want to talk to her by myself," another voice shouted back.

"Lizzie stop!" I looked up from where my reflection was n the calm part of the river, just before the rapids.

I looked about a hundred feet away where I saw the love of my life trip over the little girl and fly straight into the river. She was in the pull of the deadly rapids and I knew she wouldn't survive long. Heck even I had a hard time pulling myself through them when the pack wanted to do some heavy training.

Her head went immediately underwater and a shock of pain wept through me and the surge went straight for my muscles to start moving to save her. I followed on foot and phased on the fly as I dropped down to the lower portion of the river. I heard the blonde and Alice shouting along with mud covered little girls. Guess no explanation now for that scene.

I looked back at the water where my love was being taken from me. I noticed she had stopped fighting the roaring waters. She can't give up. I ran and saw the opportunity to throw myself into the water, but I saw a log half in the water. I ran across it as I seen the horror stricken faces of Blondie and Pixie, then I noticed what they were actually looking at. The large waterfall was up ahead.

I hurried across the log faster, trying not to slip and fall in myself with no hope of both of us living. I down on the log and my bare chest was against the wet wood and splashes of the water was blurring my vision. I seen her just before me and I dunked my whole arm into the water to be able to reach her forearm. I snagged her shirt and got a grip of her arm. I pulled her with all my might to get her out of the icy water.

I pulled her up and rolled on the log to get her up more and her limp body was across my chest . I hoisted her up higher on my chest and got my arms under her lifeless body. I stood up and tried once again not to fall into the water. Made to the river bank and took her a few feet away from the water's edge. Alice and Rosalie were still covered with horror and happiness since I saved her in time.

I placed her on her back and brushed her wet ringlets out of her eyes. Her chocolate pools were covered by her purple eye lids an I knew she wasn't breathing. I suddenly took into action like I did with Bella. I blew air into her lungs and started pumping her chest with compressions. I had to repeat the process a few times and eventually it worked.

"Renesemee, wake up."

She didn't move, but was breathing.

"Come on, wake up," I pleaded.

Her eyes popped open and her those deep pools were staring back at me.

"Renesmee? Are you okay?" I asked her and she started coughing up the water that was stuck in her lungs

"Nessie!" Rosalie yelled from across the river. She gave me a look with her eyes and I knew what she wanted. I nodded and she instantly jumped across the raging river. The leech started touching my lover and brushing her hair away from her face," Are you okay?"

I lifted her up, so she would stop touching what was mine.

"We don't need to dog," she seethed and tried to take her from me.

"She is freezing. Let me take her home before she dies of hypothermia," I scolded her and ran off toward the Cullen Mansion. I lightly jumped over some rocks that were a little higher than the water's surface. I ran as fast as I could with her in my arms and it was still faster than a normal human pace.

I broke the tree line and the little girl ran ahead of me and opened the door for us. I took her into one of the many rooms in the grand hose and placed her on the nearest sofa. I stood back away from her and Blondie pushed me out of the way.

"Here are some dry clothes," the little girl walked around me and handed them to Alice. The little girl and I exited the room to give them some privacy. I went into the adjacent room and leaned against the bare wall while the little girl stood next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She looked up at me with a wide smile that looked familiar.

"Elizabeth Cullen, but you can just call me Lizzie," she patted me leg and stood next to me again in silence.

We waited a few more seconds for them to finish in there.

"Is my sister going to be okay?" Lizzie asked a little worried.

"Yeah, Lizzie. She is pretty tough. I think she will be perfectly fine," I smiled at her and she smiled back a little wider.

"He's in the other room," Alice whispered. I didn't know who she was talking to at the moment.

"Do you need anything?" the blonde leech asked.

"She wants Jake," Lizzie said to them. I guess it was my cue to make my entrance.

I turned around the corner and her face lit up instantly at just my sight. I was happy about that. I crouched in front of her and she already had a blanket, so she would warm up soon without my help.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You should be more careful. Your just lucky I'm good at saving lives," I gave her my most genuine grin.

"I'm a danger magnet. I get it from my mom."

"I know someone that's a danger magnet too," I laughed.

I got up and sat beside her on the couch and we talked for the longest time about random things, but she always avoided my questions when I asked her where she is from or anything about her personal life. I decided to let it slide because she would open up to me soon enough.

I heard people approaching the house and then Emmett was suddenly in front of us with anger written all over his face.

"What is he doing here?" he questioned.

"Uncle Em, calm down. He saved my life today," she got up and stood between us like she was actually going to stop a vampire and a werewolf fight. Geez she was only human, I think. Uncle? So she was related to Edward for sure. Well another reason for Edward to kill me. I have imprinted on Edward's niece. What could go wrong? I wonder if she knows their secret too? Probably not if she was only visiting for the wedding.

"Really? Great job Jake!" Emmett smiled and strongly shook my hand a little to hard and fast," Your Dad told me to look after you, but I can see you have Jake for that."

I could have sworn he winked at me, but Renesmee didn't see. Dang mouthful of a name. I soon left since Renesmee had a hard day. A few minutes later I heard her get a check up with Carlisle and then she went to her room. I stood in the trees and watched her through her windows that basically covered the whole wall and gave you no privacy what so ever.

I stood there and just watched her dance around the lowly lit room and grab her phone She dialed and I was just mesmerized by her gracefulness. She was really graceful for a human. I listened in on the phone call to see if I could get more information out of her. She opened the balcony doors that led to no balcony, but just fell straight to the grass covered ground. I scooted closer, but not to close to where she could see me, so I could catch her if she fell.

_Hello?_

The phone said. It sounded familiar.

"Hey Mom, it's me Ness," she sat on the floor and hung her legs over the ledge. I swear she was going to give me a heart attack.

_Oh hey Nessie, how is everything?_

"Okay, I guess," she sighed. What could make her sad?

_What's wrong?_

The voice said. I was still trying to decipher it.

"When we were on the phone with you today, I fell into the river and drowned," she said it so casually, like it was no big deal that she almost died.

_What!? Are you okay_?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jake pulled me out of the water."

_Really? Jake pulled you out?_

The woman on the phone was laughing a little, I was smirking because it was kinda funny that her soul mate saved her life. Her knight in shining armor.

"Why is that funny? I almost died today and you would make a joke out of it?" Renesmee yelled into the small talking device.

_No sweetie. I would be devastated if that happened, but it didn't. I was laughing because it's ironic, that's all. And when did you talk to me today? This is the first time you called._

"Oh no, other you. But why is it ironic?"

I was wondering the same thing too. Why would your daughter dying be funny or ironic?

_Jake saved me from drowning once. That's why I thought it was pretty funny._

What!? The only other person I saved was Bella! Now the pieces clicked. Renesmee looked like Edward and Bella. She called Bella, Mom. And what did she mean by 'other you'? This is really confusing!

"Oh," is all Renesmee said and then she zoned out of the conversation looking into the trees in front of her. I ducked behind a tree just to be sure. A few seconds later Renesmee came back to the conversation. I was shocked at what Bella said next on the phone. It was more out of curiosity than complete shock.

_Renesmee, it's begun_.

I heard silence from both ends. What would 'it's begun' mean? The beginning of a storm? A football game? I mean come on Bella! Be more elaborate! When Bella and Edward get back, they are in need of a serious talk with me when I see them.

**A/N Hey! I actually wrote this chapter in two and a half hours. Came out pretty good I hope. Review and tell me what you think. If you want a preferred POV. Then Review and tell me or PM me! Thanks! Now off to bed since I have to get up at 5:30 for school! See ya!**


	9. Internal Battles

Esme POV

Bella and Edward got back from their honeymoon about a week ago. Thank goodness because the kids were either going crazy or sulking in their rooms. I don't know how two people's absence can change the atmosphere of this house, but I guess it can. Bella has already informed everyone that she is pregnant with Renemsee and Ness is trying to be happy ,but the only person who knows why she is gloomy is Masen and he won't say what it is.

"Grandma, Mom needs your credit card" Mary ran into the kitchen while I was making dinner.

"Why?" should I ask?

"She is going shopping! Duh!" jeez just like her mother.

"Fine, but well never mind," I handed her the sleek black card. I was going to tell Alice that she couldn't go overboard, but when does Alice listen?

"Thanks!" she shouted and kissed my cheek and ran off, bumping into Edward, but he moved just in time.

I turned back to cooking.

"Hey, Mom," Edward said leaning against the counter.

"Hello Edward," I chopped up the last carrot for the soup.

"When is Carlisle getting home?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I turned the stove on low, so the soup will stay warm.

"Okay," he started pouring bowls of soup.

I wonder what he needs to talk to Carlisle for? Edward usually tells me, but I guess it's private.

"Its not really private, but Carlisle is the best person to talk about it," He said filling up more bowls and putting them on the table," Kids! Time to eat!"

They all stormed into the room and we heard a _Thud_ from up stairs.

"Lizzie, please be more careful," Edward said toward the door way. Lizzie came running into the room and took a seat next to Masen.

"Sorry Daddy," she told him and they all started eating. I shook my head and laughed at them.

I walked into the living room to find Bella curled up on the couch and Emmett was watching the football game and Edward sat at sleeping Bella's feet and placed her feet in his lap and started watching with Emmett. Jasper was sitting in one of the chairs doing something on his laptop. I heard Rose in the garage tinkering with whatever car that needs a tuneup. I smiled at our family and took a seat next to Jasper on the floor leaning against his legs and watched the game with everyone else.

After sitting for awhile Carlisle's Mercedes pulled onto the drive and the headlights hit the widows, casting shadows around the room. Bella fidgeted on the couch, but kept sleeping and the kids were all playing a silent game of Killer with Emmett's deck of cards. Carlisle walked into the living room.

"Hello family," he smiled and placed his coat on the rack by the door. I stood up and made my way over to him. I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"How was work?" I asked him and took his brief case for him and placed it on the small table by the door.

"Same old same old," he replied and joined the rest of the family.

"Carlisle may I talk to you?" Edward asked and stood up and they went out the backdoor to get out of hearing range. I wasn't too concerned about what they were discussing.

"Grandma, do you want to play?" Lizzie asked from across the room. I walked over to her and Emily and Nessie scooted over to make room.

"Sure, what are we playing?" I asked and smiled at them.

"Lets just play Go Fish," Masen suggested.

"Sounds good," Aaron started dealing out the cards.

We played for awhile and soon we heard a crack and Bella jumped up from the couch with pain etched across her face. I flew over to her and crouched in front of the sofa.

"Bella, are you okay!?" I asked her and she winced and tried to get air into her lungs," Emmett call Carlisle, hurry."

I looked back over to the kids and Lizzie was holding onto Masen and Renesmee was trying to hold back tears. Emily and Mary were clinging to their brothers. Bella was gasping for air and Carlisle flew into the door with Edward hot on his heels.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked in doctor mode. Edward was trying to comfort the kids, but his eyes were filled with pain that was caused by Bella being in pain.

"We heard a crack and then she flew awake," I told him with worry in my voice. I heard Edward behind me trying to calm Lizzie.

"Lets get her upstairs," Edward took Bella and followed Carlisle up the steps.

I walked over to Lizzie who was crying hysterically and I tried to comfort her. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hair. Emily and Mary ran to their dads and Carson and Aaron sat back down with sadness taking over their facial features.

"Ness can you get Lizzie a glass of water?" I asked looking over at my oldest grandchild.

She was just staring at the spot where her parents disappeared up the steps with tears in her eyes.

"Rensemee?" I asked a little louder.

"Oh..uh yeah," she walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass if water. She gave it to me and I handed it to Lizzie. Ness sat on the couch next to Masen and just looked down at her hands. I placed Lizzie in one of the chairs and she just sipped on her water.

Alice ran into the house a few minutes later with bags lining her arms.

"Is she okay!?" she demanded.

"Not sure," we still heard the x-ray machine in the study.

Alice's face fell and she dropped the bags at the door. Mary ran into her Mom's arms and started sobbing. Rose walked in worriedly. Emily ran straight for her and started crying too. This family was so tightly knitted together that it was truly amazing. I ever thought that our future would hold such love and it pulled this coven of vampires closer together than ever.

Lizzie fell asleep and Masen took her to bed. Rose took Emily and Carson followed. Jasper did that same with Mary and Aaron. I stood beside the back window looking outside. I saw Renesmee in the same position on the couch. She had been sitting like that for a little over two hours, even though Bella only broke a rib and was asleep upstairs with Edward. I sighed and watched her through the reflection on the glass.

Masen walked up beside me and gave me a one armed hug. I sighed and gave him a hug back. We just stood looking outside at the dark night. I wish Ness would just tell us what is bothering her. I looked back to her reflection in the window and she was still in the same position on the couch. Masen must have noticed my gaze and spoke up.

"She is in a battle with herself."

"Why would she do that?"

"She blames herself for what is happening to our mom," I tried to object, but he continued," She knows that people try and tell her otherwise, but look at it from her point of view. If you have already lived through this once and knew what was happening, but you could only see it from the inside, it is different seeing it in person and not being able to stop it. Lizzie has seen the images from Dad's head and Ness has improved her power and she can now see other people's thoughts, but only if she touches them like she does now. So when Lizzie saw what was happening in Dad's memories, Lizzie let Ness look at them and now she knows what was going on outside of her enclosed space. Now that she is seeing it from both of her points of view-her actual one from the womb and the one from Dad's memories- she is at war with herself with three different points of view. Right now's pers, the womb and Dad's."

That was an astounding observation. I never knew Masen looked after Ness like that and knew what she was going through. I never knew that Ness would be so hard on herself for something that is out of her control.

"I see your point," I replied and kept looking at Nessie in the window. She had her head in her hands now. I knew sooner or later she would need some sleep. She was being too hard on herself and it was killing me inside to see one my grandchildren hurt themselves that way. I walked over to the couch and stood beside her.

"Ness, you need to get some sleep," I rubbed her back in an attempt to melt her from her statue position.

"Okay," she said and stood up and gave me a hug. She passed Edward on the stairs without a glance at him and kept walking. He sighed and walked over to us.

"She is very upset," he sighed.

"We know," Masen replied from the window. I gave my son a shy smile and sat on the couch.

"I never knew that her problems went that deep," Edward whispered, not wanting to break the quietness in the house.

"Maybe now that we know what she is going through, we can help her," Alice said from her spot in the corner. I didn't even know she was there.

"I think she needs to get through it herself" Masen told us," She needs to see that it was meant to be, but Dad maybe you can save Mom as her human self. I know it's a long shot, but can you try?"

"I can try, but without the knowledge of what is to come and how to do it correctly. I might not have a chance and she would end up like us or might not make it at all. And I'm not taking that chance."

"Just ask your future self. Maybe he can help. Maybe even future Mom could give a little insight to it too, from her perspective," Masen walked over to us and put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I will talk to them tomorrow if it will make you happy," Edward placed his hand over Masen's.

"Thanks, Dad," Masen gave him a hug and I felt like I needed to look away to let them have their moment.

We heard Bella gasp in pain again upstairs and Edward shot out of the room. We waited for him to tell us what happened. Edward came back down a few minutes later and sat back down with us.

"She moved wrong in her sleep. It didn't wake her up, but I wanted to make sure she was okay and she is."

We let out a sigh of relief and we heard Nessie talking in her sleep upstairs.

"Jake...come back...DON'T," she screamed, but stayed asleep.

"What is she dreaming about?" Masen asked looking in the direction of the stairs.

"Not sure. It's a combination of different times and perspectives. Her in the womb, The Volturi, my memories. It's all going really fast," he sighed in frustration.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be better," I told them.

"I think it will get worse," Alice said.

Bella was on the couch with Edward and Masen was siting with Lizzie on the floor by Bella's head. Everyone was scattered around the room watching Tv. Renesmee was still sleeping. Bella was a little weaker today and needed our help to get around. We heard a bike start down the drive way.

"Not now," Edward groaned. We all looked at him with confusion and Carlisle went to the door.

"Hello, Jacob," he said and the smell spread through the house.

"Is she here?" he demanded and stomped into the house.

Bella woke up at the noise and sat up and pulled her quilt over her. Edward got up and stood off to the side. Rose turned defensive at the sight of Jacob in our house. Jacob walked into the room and slowed down and walked closer to Bella.

"Close enough," Rose threatened.

"What's your problem," Jacob spat at her.

"Rose, it's okay," Bella told her. Rose didn't move, but Jacob took a step around her and sat on the end of the coffee table near Bella and Masen scooted himself and Lizzie over.

"You look terrible," Jacob told Bella and Edward growled a little to low and only we could hear.

"Nice to see you too, Jake," Bella replied and they smiled at one another.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?"

Bella sighed and looked at Rose," Rose, you want to help me up?"

Bella stood and Jake stood with her and took a step back. Bella's stomach stuck out and she pulled her shirt down over it. Jake turned immediately to Edward.

"You did this he shouted," And started walking toward him, but Emmett stopped him.

"We didn't know it was even possible," Carlisle told him.

"Well what is it?" Jake demanded.

"Not sure. Needles won't penetrate the embryonic sack," Bella sighed and sat back down. We all knew what it was, but Carlisle wanted to document what the baby was with scientific evidence for his studies.

"Then take it out of her!" Jake shouted.

"This is none of your business, Dog," Rose shouted back.

"Rose!" I yelled to her," The stress isn't good for Bella."

"Carlisle, you gotta do something," Jake told my husband.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you," Edward said and they walked outside out of hearing range.

Lizzie sat beside Bella on the couch and Renesmee walked from around the corner.

"Why would he say that?" she asked with tears down her face. Bella gasped at her daughter's sadness. I pulled her into my arms.

"He fears for your Mom's life," I told her.

"But, you would think he would figure it out by now. He is just to stupid and stubborn to use his brain!" she shouted to the ceiling. We laughed at her.

"He is that," Bella laughed and she gasped again, but this time in surprise.

"What I sit?" Emily asked.

"Renesmee is just kicking," she smiled and so did Ness," Come feel," she motioned for her daughter to touch her stomach.

Renemsee crossed the room and touched her stomach and her face lit up with joy.

"It's so weird," she said giggling," I remember it all, but it's different being on the outside and seeing it happen."

"I want to feel," Lizzie shouted and put her hand on Bella's distended stomach.

Lizzie started giggling too and Jasper spread the joy around the room. We all started laughing at the small exchange happening on the couch. Everyone took turns feeling Bella's stomach. Edward and Jacob soon walked into the room and the kids quickly disbanded from around Bella. Renemsee tried not to be seen from behind me in the corner of the room by the piano.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I over reacted," he sighed and Edward hit him in the back of the head," And I won't do it again."

"I accept your apology, Jake," Bella told him and Lizzie scooted closer to her mom. Bella looked down at Lizzie and they smiled at one another.

Edward walked over and placed Lizzie on his lap and took a seat by Bella. I walked forward a bit.

"Anyone want lunch?" I asked the room.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Carson ran into the kitchen and all the kids followed except Ness. I turned to her and stuck my hand out for her.

"Come on," I whispered and she smiled and we walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

Nessie helped me make everyone some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I placed a plate full of them in the center of the dinning room table and Ness placed a big pitcher of milk and her face was scrunched up when she put it down and she shutter when she let go and wiped her hands on my arm.

"That scared of milk?" I asked laughing at her.

"It's nasty stuff and you guys tried to feed it to me when I was born and I hated it then and I hate it now. Why do you think I would bite Jake after I was born when he tried to feed me the nasty stuff?" she laughed and the kids took a sandwich and was pouring milk.

They ate and I walked back into the living room. Bella was asleep on the couch again with her head in Edward's lap. She started to shiver and Edward sighed and got up.

"Want me to warm her up?" Jake asked quietly.

"I got it," Ness said walking into the room and Jake sighed, but I think he was happy she was here.

Ness slid under her mom's head and sat there with her arm draped over Bella's body. Renesmee smiled when her hand went over Bella's stomach. I guess she was kicking again. Bella's face winced in her sleep at the baby's movements. Renesmee sighed and stopped moving her hand.

"I think she might get warmer faster if I sit by her," Jake suggested.

"I got it," she said and we all chuckled at her. Jake was silent for awhile.

"Are you okay from the other day?" Jake asked Ness.

"What happened the other day?" I asked.

"Uh...Jake saved me rom drowning and yes Jake, I'm fine," she told us.

"As long as your okay," I said and watched them.

"We are talking about it later though," Edward said.

Edward sat down at the piano bench and lifted his hands to the keys, but he sighed and let them drop to his sides. He just stared at the keys.

"Da-Edward, why don't you play Mo-Bella's or my songs?" Renesmee stuttered, trying not to let the cat out of the bag. I don't see why she wouldn't just tell him. I mean, what could happen?

"I would play yours, but I don't know how yet. I still have to learn it," he smiled at her.

"Want me too? Bella is warm now, I think she is getting too hot."

"Sure Ness, go ahead," they switched places and Renesmee sat at the piano. Jake had already fallen asleep and was snoring with his head hanging off the back of the chair. She sighed and started into a calming array of notes. I assumed it as her song. She finished and it morphed into mine then into Bella's. When Nessie started playing Bella's lullaby, she woke up. She smiled and her face went green and Edward had her in the bathroom before she could throw up. He placed her back on the couch and the music had stopped and everyone was looking at Bella.

"I'm fine," she whispered and curled into Edward's side. He pushed the hair off of her face and put his hand on her forehead to cool her off. Jake woke up due to the commotion.

"We need to find a way to get some food into her system," I said.

"Maybe your right Jake," Edward said and we all looked at him.

"It wasn't and idea. It was a snide comment."

"What was your idea?" Carlisle asked.

"That he's probably just looking for someone to sink his teeth into," he chuckled.

Renesmee smiled and laughed to herself and turned back to the piano and was looking at the sheet music.

"She's thirsty," Bella sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"I got it," Edward said and left the room. I smelt the backup blood being opened and poured into a glass. Renesmee stiffened and stood up.

"I'm going to take the kids outside," she said and they all rose and followed her.

"That was weird," Jake mumbled.

"The kids are sensitive to blood," I told him.

"Why is she avoiding me?" he asked with pain in his eyes.

"She has a lot on her mind at the moment. Don't worry, she will talk to you soon."

"Oh," he said and Edward came back in with a styro-foam cup with a bendy straw.

"This might make it easier to take," he held the cup to Bella and he helped her sit up. Bella was deteriorating by the minute. I guess this is what has been hurting Ness. To see your mother fall apart and die around you because you were created, is kind of hard to not take blame for it.

Bella sucked on the straw and Jake cringed. We all stopped breathing at the moment to see Bella's reaction.

"It tastes...good," she smiled and sucked on the straw again. Carlisle took her wrist in his hand.

"Your pulse is already getting stronger," we all smiled.

I turned to look out the back window and the kids were watching through the glass. I saw Ness smile at the progress of her mother and I knew she was going to be okay from now on.

**A/N Hey sorry for not updating last wekend, but school is chaos. I got state cuts in our first swim meet! Wooo! My relay almost broke the school record, but maybe next time. I hope you guys like the chapter! Please Review! See ya later friends, I have a meet again this coming Thursday! Wish me luck! Bye!**


End file.
